No Hesitation
by JadeAburame
Summary: My version of what happends after Last Sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

**No Hesitation**

**Ch: 1:**

**Demetri sat with Rose in the confress room with Lissa and Christain on the opposite couch. The rest of Lissa's Guardians had taken post near the door. It was a few days after the corination and everyone was discussing certain things about the condition of all their friends. Putting other buisnesses aside.**

**Andora, Demetri's "Guardian" wolf seemedd restless at his feet. He tooik it as sign of worry for Rose's emotions. Besides him, she was the only o ne she would do anything for. RIght from the very start she tackled Rose and was licking her face. Lisa was the only other person allowed to touch her. Everyone else, even friends, she forbid contact with. If anyone that she did not know were to go near Demetri or Rose she would get defensive.**

**Though if they werer Rose's and Demetri's friends, she did care about them. She had been with Demitri for a every long time, up until he turned Strigori. She was a massive reck and took her new possition next to Rose. Their bnd become more.**

**"Eddie has been set free for community service," Christain confirmed, "now that they know the truth."**

**"Has anyone seen Adrain?" Lissa asked, she hadn't seen him for quite sometime and was worried.**

**Rose seemed to sink in toward Demetri. She felt guilty and was also worried. Andora stood up, fast, with her lightning fast reflexes. Everyone's eyes were on her.**

**"What is it, Andora?" Demetri asked.**

**She sent a wine like bark towardds Demeri and Rose.**

**"Adrain," Rose's eye-brows creased.**

**The white wolf whimpered and everyone turned to Rose.**

**"She must be worried," Lissa said.**

**"No," Demetri said, "this is the kind of reaction she would be having for Rose and I."**

**Lissa puzzled over Andora thinking of what Sonya had told her about aura's and Andora's behavior with Adrain and Rose. Rose was doing some what similar without the ability to see the auras.**

**"She is so not a normal wolf," Christain sighed, leaning back into the couch.**

**"Well we know that," Demetri said.**

**"She's exstremely intelagent. More so then any other animal should bne," Lissa frowned at something she come to a conclusion about.**

**"What is it Liss?" Rose asked.**

**"Remember after you and Andora found about,"she hesitated, "Demetri being Strigori. How she was just as upset as you."**

**"Yes," Rose said, both their reactions were obvious, but Rose didn't like thinking about this.**

**"Who was able to make her whining stop?" Lissa asked, "I she stuck to you like glue after words, but who made her more seem barable?"**

**"I don't know what your getting at Lissa?" Rose shook her head.**

**"I do," Christain met Lissa's gaze, "Andora was mess, but after Lissa and Andria had recovered from so much Spirit use, he talked to her."**

**There was silence as Rose tried to remember some small detail about her past that she did not want to think about. But the it clicked, "Adrain did. He saw her a reck next to me and asked her to follow him. Of course I had expected a no from her sense she only allowed Lissa, Demetri, and I to touch her, but she went. When she came back, she seemed... I don't know, better."**

**"I know she's a wolf and all, but their aura's..." Lissa trailed off.**

**"What is it?" Christain asked.**

**Lissa shook her head, "Nothing."**

**They all looked at her and this was one of the times that Rose wished she could be in her head again. But Lissa just shook her head, "I'll talk to Sonya, but really, I doubt it's nothing."**

**Two Weeks Later**

**Jill walked up to Ash, one of Lissa's Guardians. He had permitted outside of Lissa's room along with the other three.**

**"Princess Jillian," Ash bowed.**

**"Hello Ash, I was wondering if I could speak with... with my sister," Jill said.**

**"Of course," Ash steped aside and Jill went in.**

**Rose was leaning up against wall as Lissa was finding an outfit. Jill had caught them at a perfect time before Lissa had to run off to some crazy Queen meeting or something.**

**"Jill," Rose leaned off of the wall.**

**Lissa's focus went to her sister, "I was wondering if there was any news about Adrain yet?"**

**Lissa and Rose both seemed sadden, "no, nothing. I'm going to start a search party today actually."**

**"I heard about Andora," Jill said, "is she alright?"**

**"Keeps to either Demitri or Rose like always, but she has been missing sleep according to the two," Lissa nodded.**

**Jill's mode seemed to drop knowing that no one had still not heard from Adrain, "well thanks anyways guys."**

**"Hey, Jill," Rose said, stopping Jill in her exit.**

**"Yes, Rose?" Jill asked.**

**"Adrain wasn't happy in the least when I last saw him," she hesitated, "our break up."**

**"I figured that had gone horrible," Jill nodded. "Well see you two later, school starts tomorrow for all three of us."**

**Five days later**

**Demetri left Christain with Lissa in the court room. He couldn't waste this time any longer. Androa had decided to stick by Rose. Her appitite had gone down and Lissa had still not been able to question Sonya, with things happening back and forth.**

**He headed down toward the office of the reasurcher that he had located and with Lissa's help, was able to hire him. He needed questions about Andora and it had been a week sense they had left Alexander to do what he had to do. Though sooner or later he's going to have to meet Andora for himself. That will be some explaining to do all on it's own to Andora. **

**Besides her sleeping and eating habbits that have gone down. The fact that she looked like she was the walking dead had made him want her to see an animal doctor. Then he thought more about what Christain and Lissa said. She is not a normal wolf. No where near one. The fact that he will have to explain to Andora about being looked at by Alexandria, made him realize that she was even less wolf then anyone could comprehend.**

**Demetri knocked on the office door.**

**"Who is it?" A cautious voice asked.**

**"Demetri," he asnwered smoothly.**

**"Come in," the voie behind the door said.**

**Demitri came face to face with Alexander. He had thick mess black hair, sharp green eyes, and stone cold face.**

**"Do you have them?" Demitri asked, not wasting anytime. He needed to get back to the meeting.**

**"Yes, I have located all the books and scrolls nessary to do as you asked," Alexander said.**

**"Good, and thank you," Demitri said.**

**"I'm just as curious as you are," Alexander mused.**

**Jill stood outside the councial room, hesitating to knock. She felt bad for being late. Lissa had made sure they did not push the Princess' rolls onto her, but as received some of them. Like for example; attending the councial meetings no matter what her age is.**

**Eddie past by at this moment, looking bored, until he saw Jill. He bowed toher that moment, "Princess Jillian," Eddie said, formaly.**

**"Oh please, Eddie, you don't have to ball formally with me," she told him.**

**"I know," he gave her a goofy smile.**

**"So what's up?" Jill asked, taking the attention off of herself.**

**"I am messanger boy today for my community service," Eddie said.**

**"Once your done with all that, you going to be one of Lissa's Guardians, right?" She asked, peering at hers that were a few feet away pretending not to notice the conversation.**

**"Yes, that's what I've been told," Eddie nodded.**

**There was a bark at the door from inside the councial room.**

**Jill sighed, "looks like Andora has given me away."**

**"So intellagent that wolf," Eddie shook his head still amazed, "welll I better go, see ya, Jill."**

**"You too, Eddie," just at that moment the door opened.**

**One Month Later**

**Demitri paced in Alexanders office, "your sure?"**

**"Yes, your theory is correct and it's the only thing out of these that makes sense," Alexander motioned toward the large stack of books and scrolls at the side of his desk.**

**Demitri paused in his movements, "I just can't believe it."**

**"Me niether," Alexander said, "I thought for sure that they were exstinct."**

**"No, not that," Demitri paused, "well yes, that is something that is a surprise."**

**Rose and Lissa stared at Andora worried. It had been a week now that Andora had stayed in Lissa's room and refused to move. Only excepting food and water wehn Demitri and Rose gave it to her. They were really starting to worry now. Plus the issue with Adrain hadn't turned up with any evidence and he hasnt visited any dreams. Sonya couldn't even get into his dreams. Rose and Lissa would called the vet, but Demitri asked them to wait on it.**

**"Come on, Lissa," Rose said, "class will be starting in five minutes.""**

**Lissa nodded she looked at the black tints that had started showing in parts of Andora's pure white fur. Rose paused at the door, "are you comming, Andora?"**

**Andora's head shifted away from them, as if to hide her face. Rose and Lissa looked at eachother and Rose sighed helplessly as they left.**

**Lissa, Rose, Demetri, Christain, and the other Guardians were in the common room. The other Guardians wereat security and trusting level with the group.**

**"Tomorrow?" Christain asked.**

**"Yes, tomorrow I need to get to court for a week. My homework will be sent there," Lissa nodded.**

**She was so glad Christain decided to go to this school at the last minute. He realized that the seperation would be too much. Rose and Demitri were relieved.**

**"And I'm going too, right?" Christain asked.**

**Being queen's mate he was allowed to go where she went and be in the councial meetings.**

**"Of course," Lissa said.**

**Ash took Rose by the arm and pulled her to the side out of hearing range," will the wolf be attending this journey?" Ash was the only one besides Demitri who knew of Alexanders reasearch.**

**"I don't know," Rose admitted.**

**

* * *

**

**_Hey guys I know things seem a little lopsided and confusing, but it will slow down. If you haven't read up to Last Sacrifice, you are going to be confused. I hope you liked and please Review._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch: 2**

**Next Day**

** Eddie was finally able to join Lissa's Guardian group. Now there were six and they along with Demitri and James, Christain Guardians had joined their charges on the plane.**

** Andora was there too, next to Lissa, wrapped up in a ball. The plane was off the ground and making it's way out of the safe wards of the college.**

** Christain was on Lissa's otherside, trying to make her not worry about the wolf by her feet with small talk. Demitri and Rose were behind them, tense. Something didn't seem right. The day was off for traviling. The other Guardian's felt the same.**

** "You'd think they wouldn't want to pull me out of school for a meeting that meant all offical guardians to be gathered there," Lissa said.**

** "Well they need us," Demitri said, "all of your Guardians need the intell that's going to be told and it's too important for it to be given over the phone or a letter."**

** Lissa understood this and decided to change the subject.**

** They had an hour left when Andora finally made any kinds movement. Her head popped up and started looked around. Lissa and Rose noticed teh movement immidently.**

** "Andora?" Rose questioned.**

** Everyone's attention was now on the wolf. She was on her feet with quick reflexes. She turnedt oward Rose and Demitri. A bark escaped from her muzzel. The two Guardians shared a confused look. Andora started whimpering when she wasn't getting the reaction that was needed. She steped up onto her hine legs, her front paws on the seat next to Lissa. She was looking and window and let out a growl. Lissa looked with the wolf.**

** Lissa gasped and the Guardians were slow in reaction as the incoming plane hit theirs. Andora was the only one making any attemps to save their lives. She shifted, having no idea how esle to save everyone on the plane. In her human form she took a hold of Christain and Lissa, she spread her shield out around the guardians that had moved into protection mode.**

** The plane wasn't safe thought and both planes were heading straight down at an unusual angle. It wasn't moving fast enough to just hit the ground in seconds. Pieces were flying everywhere, the people on the plane were being shifted and knocked onto the ground, but safe with the shield. **

** The only who noticed anything that was going on was, Christain. Everyone else was being over come the impack and gravity taking hold. Rose's though had split attention on Lissa who was in Christains' arms. She didn't even bother to see what he was looking at.**

** Finally the plane hit open grass land. They hit a certain hill as the impacting plane kept going foward moving around the shield and into the ground. A big screatching sound of meatle hitting against other meatle. There was a big crash sound from the engine exploding on Lissa's plane.**

**Andora's POV**

**I looked at each face to find them stunned, but the Guardians were getting back to their controled state. It didn't take long for all eyes to be on me, but I was looking at Demitri. He didn't seemed as shocked as the others.**

** "You knew," I stated less then a whisper before Christain yelled, "what the Hell?"**

** "James, Dale, Kelvin, and Nina," I shouted instructions, "go see if the other passangers on the other plane are alright."**

** They hesitated, knowing it was the right thing to do, but not sure about me. They shouldn't be hesitating. This did not seem like an accident.**

** "You heard her," Demitri said, "go."**

** "Demitri," Rose said, just as the other Guardians started to leave, "who is she?"**

** Just then there was creaking sound as roof of the plane started to be wripped open. Rose moved to Lissa's side, Demitri to Christains. We looked up to see a red headed Strigori coming into the plane. The other Guardians started to move as more Strigori started to come in through the whole in the roof.**

** Lissa gasped, Christain took her hand and the roof started on fire, along with the Strigori. The flames stayed away from the other Guardians as they finished off the screaming Strigori.**

** I took Lissa and Christain's arms causing them both to jump. I started pulling them toward the enemies plane that was now an open part of the side of our plane. The Lissa started to pull away, but Christain shook his head. Dimitri and Rose followed Closely.**

** "Ash," Demitri called, "James."**

** The two Guaradian looked to see what we were doing and signaled the others to follow suit. I listened closley to make sure there were no Strigori behind us, when I realize that the only part of our plane that was still there was surrounded.**

** "Demitri the plane is surrounded," I say, moving a little faster.**

** The Guardians looked quickly at us as more Strigori started pushing their way in. Fire spread in a line, trapping the Strigori in our plane.**

** "Stay," I told the four as I turned to what was left of the Strigori's plane.**

** I placed my hand in a circle with a food between the hand. I closed my eyes. I concentrated on Light, love, and the willingness to protect the people I care about. I felt the surge of Light that surrounded me and started imagine it switching to the palms of my hands. I imagined it forming into a ball.**

** I opened my eyes to find a ball of Light the size of a soccer ball and threw it at the plane's wall in front of me. It hit the wall head on in a big explosion and pieces flew everywhere and Light blinded everyone.**

**Dimirit's POV**

** The Light blinded us all it streatched throughout the plane. Once it was clear everyone was so confused and shocked, we couldn't even move. Andora though, knew what she was doing. She turned to us and ussured us out. The other Guardians followed causessly. **

** Ash was by my side, "this impossible."**

** "There is nothing that is impossible, Ash," I told him as we headed out of the plane, "remember. I use to be a Strigori."**

** We were out of the plane and there was no Strigori in sight.**

** "Light drove them away," Andora spoke in an ancient tone once everyone was out of the plane.**

** "Who are you?" James asked, steping in front of all of us. He glanced at once, "why have we followed her." **

** Half of our small group was looking at me and the other was looking at Andora.**

** "Because I trust her with everything in my being," I said, truthfully and showed it in my voice.**

** He turned to me now, trusting the other Guardian's to be keeping an eye on Andora.**

** "And why would you do that to a complete stranger?" He asked in total disbelief.**

** "Because she just saved our lives," I snapped at him, "because she is Andora."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch: 3**

** "Andora is a wolf," Nina almost shouted.**

** "Yes," Ash said, "but no."**

** "I don't understand," Christain said, "but she is Andora."**

** "Listen," Andora's ancient and comanding voice made everyone do as she said, "I speak the truth, as I trust each and everyone of you. I am a Shape-shifter."**

** There was silence. Only Ash and Demitri were not surprised. Kelvin was in total shock at having to know what Andora said she was. Everyone else was in confusion, but basically everyone was staring at Andora in shock or wonder.**

** "But there... Your suppose to be existint," Kelvin shook his head.**

** "It is not fun being the last person of your kind for thousands of years," Andora said, showing no emotion on her face.**

** She did look at Lissa and Lissa nodded in acknolagment.**

** "Why didn't you tell me?" Demitri asked, "all these years..."**

** "It has been a long time sense I have taken human form," Andora spoke with ancient accient, "I am sorry for not reveiling myself to you sooner."**

** "Your forgiven," Demitri shook his head, creating a smile on his face, "I'd say you deserved it with all that you have done for me."**

** "What is a Shape-shifter?" Christain asked.**

** "I am sorry, Christain," Andora said, "but we must get you and Lissa to civilization. I do not know how far Light has sent them."**

** "Andora is correct," Dale said, "we must not linger here."**

** The Guardians all started to get into a pattern, ignoring Andora as if she was just a wolf. They didn't have time to count her in the protection process, exspecally sense she can aparently protect herself. That was when everyone froze at the sound of cutting wood. A tree fell and on the side of the tree that was not on the ground was a Strigori standing.**

** Andora, James, Rose, Ash, and Eddie moved to cover the Moroi, but mostly Demitri. No one knew if the Strigori world knew if Dimitri was turned back into a Dhampir. The other Guardians took more percation in guarding the two Morois.**

**Andora's POV**

** I could see the other Strigori's hidden in the forest, the Light had not kept them that much at bay. "We have lingered here too long."**

** "You have no chance at winning," the Strigori said, "this can be done the easy way, or the hard way."**

** I took in all the Strigori that were hidden in the trees. This was planned and it was a good plan. Looking at my friends here, I felt a pang in my stomach. "There is too many."**

** "Christain's fire..." Rose started, trying to start in on getting a stragety, "the trees will burn good."**

** "You guys will not win this one," I spoke confidently and sadly, "this was heavily planned. There must have been a tip off about this."**

** "Someone in the college," Kelvin said.**

** "Or at court," Eddie suggested.**

** "I can send a beam of Light that will send them away," I start, "that will give you far enough away."**

** "That would work?" Ash asked.**

** "Without a doubt as long as there is no more hesitation until you get to some kind of civilization," I tell them, taking in where all the Strigori were placed.**

** "Why did you say 'you'," Rose asked, "instead of us?"**

** "There is only so much Light that a person can command at once," Demitri said, "she has already used two powerful Light abilities. This final one might have major consaquences."**

** "There is no might, Demitri," I told him.**

** "But all this is will be is blinding Light," Rose said, trying to hide her worry with anger.**

** "There will be a lot of blinding Light," I nodded.**

** "It might... will be too much on Andora," Demitri said.**

** "It will save you all," I say.**

** "Andora," Demitri said, "I will not let you take that risk."  
I turned on him, "you will not force me otherwise. I will not allow there to be a chance that any of you will be injured or worse." I turned toward the forest. I took a step forward away from my friend, "now leave."**

** The Strigori hidden started moving closer. I began to call Light to me once again and I felt that it was harder to draw then in the past. The shield came easy without hesitation. The Light ball took some time. This felt like was not just straining the Light, but my ability to call apon it.**

**Narator's POV**

** The Guardians started to move Lissa and Christain away from where they were standing. Eddie, hesitated and Lissa and Christain tried to reason with the Guardians. Demitri stayed where he was, watching Andora. Rose stayed by his side, eyes on Lissa. Then they moved to Demitri and their eyes locked.**

** "Take them away from here, we will join you shortly," Rose said.**

** "With Andora," Demitri nodded.**

** Light started to form from Andora. The strigori on the tree seemed attachen back. The rest of the guardians started pulling Christain and Lissa farther back. Then Andora was covered in a blinding white Light. It spread outward toward the trees and father. The strigori fled, blinded and scared by the Light.**

** When the Light cleared and Andora stood wearily on her feet. Demitri moved fast and caught her as she fell. He watched her eyes closed while she was looking up at his face.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch: 4**

** Rose and Demitri ran back to where teh guardians had assured the moroi away. Once they reached them, Lissa moved to Dimitri's side.**

** "Is she alright?" Rose asked.**

** "She's dying, isn't she?" Lissa asked, Demitri.**

** Lissa could see the Light leaving Andora. He ndoded, looking at her stoned faced. He watched Andora's slow and fading breathing.**

** "We must move," Kelvin said.**

** "Demitri nodded as they all head east. They were silent, everyone listening to everyting around them.**

** Christain was the first to speak, "what's a shape-shifter?"**

** "They are humans who can turn into a certain animal that they are branded with at birth," Ash said, "they can control Light and Dark. White and black. The color of that shows in their hair and fur color."**

** "But the people who controled the Darkness all ended in death," Demitri said.**

** "What things can they do with LIght and Dark?" Liss asked.**

** Dimitri shook his head, "that is something that you will have to ask her." He motioned with his head toward Andora.**

** "If she lives," Nina said.**

** "She will," Demitri said, "she has too."**

** "Lissa's eyes focused on Demitri, "I'll bring her back, Demitri."**

** "No," Rose and Demitri couroused.**

** "She has protected us. She saved our lives today," Liss said, "it would not be right for me not too..." She trailed off and came to a stop.**

** Everyone else stopped with her, "Liss?" Rose asked.**

** "Adrain," Lissa whispered, looking east west.**

** "What?" James asked.**

** "Andrian," Lissa took off running in the direction where she had been looking.**

** "Lissa!" Rose said, then all the guardains and Christain took off after her.**

** She didn't stop running, but everyone had caught up to her. They al stopped when they stood in front of a log cabin. The cabin was of birch wood, there was a porch with a chair or it and chimney wit smoke coming from it.**

** Lissa started her way toward the door.**

** "Queen Vasilisa," Nina tried to stop her.**

** Rose went with Lissa, ignoring the other guardians. They walked slowly and Rose knocked on the door. The guardians stood around Christaind and close to Lissa and Rose.**

**Lissa knocked on the door. There was silence until the door opened and there stood Adrain. Everyone sighed in relief exspecallyat the fact that he was still an moroi.**

** But he had dark circles under his eyes and a beer in hand. Lissa took a look at his aura and saw that it was half filled with darkness.**

** "Lissa and Rose," Adrain said, "isn't this a surprise." Then he gave a crazed laugh, I knew you had people looking for me, but I didn't knink you would look for me in person. Exspecally you, Queen Lissa." He bowed to her.**

** "We didn't come looking for you," Rose said, "Oour plane was taken down by strigori."**

** All amusmenthad vanished from his face, "are you alright?"**

** "Yes, thanks to Andora," Lissa nodded.**

** "Demitri took his eyes off the scene in front of him, and looked down at Andora. He realized for the first time that she had stopped breathing.**

** He gasped, "no."**

** Everyone looked toward him.**

** "What is it?" Rose asked.**

** "She's not brething," Demitri said.**

** "What?" Ash asked, moving to his side.**

** "Get her inside," Adrain said, ussuring LIssa and Rose in. Everyone else followed suit.**

** There were faced to face with the living room. There was two couches and a recliner. It was a box shapped room with a slidding glass door. To the right side was teh kitchen and then a a hallway near the main doors.**

** "Put her on the couch," Adrain ordered.**

** Demitri did as gently as possible.**

** "Lissa..." Adrain said.**

** "No," Rose said, "she doesn't need to have a bond with someone again."**

** "She saved our lives," Lissa said.**

** Adrain was already moving as the two bicked. He placed his hands over her and concentrated.**

** "Lissa, Rose," Christain said.**

** Christain then moved toward Adrain and Andora. There was silence everyone had practiacly stopped breathing. Until they saw Andora's chest start to rise and fall in an easy breahting motion.**

** "Adrain, did you get bring her back to life using Spirit?" Kelvin asked.**

** Lissa stared in horror as the effect of Spirit made his darkness grow.**

** "She just died," Adrain said, stroking Andora's face with his finger tips, "after saving your lives."**

** There was silence until Demitri asked a question be had been wanting to know sense Rose told him, "when I was turned Strigori and Rose and Andora were in distress, you took Andora away and helped her. You made sure she didn't wide up like she has been for the past month or more. Or even worse."  
"Yeah I did," Adrain said, voice low, "what of it?"**

** "Why?" Rose asked, "and what did you do that made her able to cope?"**

** "Why?" Adrain asked in disbelief. He stood looked at each one as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "She has fought in battle with Rose and protected her, even saved her life on some occations. She's done the same for Demirtri. I knew she would be in complete dispear. She was a wolf, not a human or vampire. They feel deifferently and loosing a loved one kills them inside. But they can't just heel from it. They can't just get a new owner and go on as if nothing has happened. So I took her and conforted her."**

** "When you say conforted her, you mean..." James trailed off, curious.**

** "I told her the truth. But the then I realized she already knew that Demitri was still on this earth. But I petted her and hugged her like she was my pet. I gave her conforting words," he shrugged, "I know she would risk her life for me so I had do something."**

** "She's gone thousands of years without contact," Ash said.**

** "Rose and I petted her and anyone esle who let her. But it was just an off thing," Demitri said, "small gesters."**

** There was silence as Christain, Dimirtri, Lissa, Eddie and Adrain looked down at Andora and realized how much she was in there lives. Lissa and Adrain could see the Light flowing back into her.**

** "But how come after you treated her as if she didn't exists?" Eddie asked.**

** "You mean how most of us treat her?" Adrain gave him a look.**

** Everyone seemed to take a step back realizing the truth of his words. "Thank you." Demitri said, "for everything."**

** "I didn't do it for you," Adrain said, "I did it because she saved my cousin and Rose."**

** "Whatever the reason were," Demitri said, "thank you."**

** "Whatever," Adrain went over and sat in the rclinder chair.**

** "Where's the closest town?" Kelivin asked, Adrain as they went into a discusion about that.**

** "Maybe what the guardians were going to report was something to do with the attack," Rose said.**

** "It's possible," Demitri nodded.**

** "But now we have something to report ourselves," Eddie said.**

** "We need to be careful, though," Rose said, "like Andora said. There is a spy in either the college or court."**

** "Or both," Adrain said from in his chair, stopping his conversation for a second.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch: 5**

**Andora's POV**

**My eyes flashed opened to find a brown ceiling and the more I looked, the more it looked like a cabin celing. Was I dead? I took a deep breath. Noope, because I'm breathing. That deep breath seemed to attract attention.**

** Rose and Demitri were hovering over me. So I hadn't died? I made it through all the Light strain. Light didn't leave me?**

** "Demitri," I say, hoping to confirm that I was still alice. To confirm that he was okay.**

** "Yes, Andora, your alive," Demitri answered my unasked question.**

** I took a closer look at Demitri. He looked tired and worn out.**

** "Demitri," I satup, despite the protest for him, Rose, Lissa, Ash, and whoever was close, "are you alright."**

** "I watched you die," Demitri said, "I don't know if I'll ever get that image out of my head."**

** "I did die?" I asked in shocked in confusion.**

** "Yes," Rose nodded solemly.**

** "How am I alive then?" I then considered my own question, "have I been shadow-kissed?" I looked at Lissa. There was no connection there that I felt, but had to ask.**

** "Lissa did not bringyou back from the dead," Demitri said.**

** I looked at him confused. Then I looked at each and every person in this room. Until my eyes laned on Adrain. My mind had gone blank I stood. Rose's hands, got ready to catch me if I fell.**

** I wlaked up to Adrain whose eyes followed me, but looking at me. More like through me.**

** "Adrain," I say and his eyes went to my face, "you save me?"**

** He nodded and that seemed to activate our bond. I could feel him without Light allowing me too. I was right now it was scary. **

** "They are Shadow-kissed," Lissa said.**

** "You spirit users are close to Light and Darkness," I say, "using spirit, it leaves you with Darkness, but that's only because you people haven't learnedto keep Darkness at bay and open to Light."**

** "Andora?" Demitri says, confused.**

** "That's how my people were wipped out, they were lead by Darkness and it consumed them. Darkness always leads to death," I tell them, eyes never leaving Adrains.**

** "But you died because of Light," Nina said.**

** "Light is strong and dangerous if missued, it can have a dangerous consaquences. I misused," I say with dissapointment in my voice.**

** I kneeled down in front of Adrain, "you once saved me from Darkness and pain," I tell him, "allow me to return the favor."**

** I shiftedthe Light that was balanced within me to go Adrain through the bond, trying to balance it out with myself and pushing out his darkness. This wasn't done without effort.**

** I flet the happiness flow through Adrain, happiness that came from Light. I was attacken back when Adrain hugged me.**

** "Thank you," he whispered in my ear.**

** "I will teach you, Lissa, and Sonya to keep away the Darkness when using spirit," I told him.**

** Adrain pulled back, smiling.**

** "I hate to damish the good moment going on here, but the Queen needs to ge tback to court," Dash said.**

** "Christain as well," James said.**

** "We must drive there," Nina said.**

** "And use caution," Eddie said.**

** I stood, everyone was movingaround, making plans. Christain and Lissa stayed in there seats on the couch. Lissa and I shared a look.**

** I looked at Adrain, "are you coming with us, Adrain?" My voice seemed to stop everyone from talking. They all looked to Adrain. His eyes stayed on me.**

** "Does this Light last?" He asked.**

** "When yo used spirit, your calling Darkness. So it will push back the Light, but like I said, I'm going to teafch you guys to call on Light in stead."**

** He nodded, "then I'm coming."**

** Before leaving, someone had pointed out that I hadn't had a single cloth of close on. So Adrain gave me a big shirt that covered a lot. Adrain had a couple cars that was actually able to handle our group. Chrstain, Lissa, Rose, Kelvin, and James were in the Suberban. Nina, Dimitri, Adrain, Ash, Dash, and I were in the van.**

** "Why is Andora in tune with the bond when it just happened?" Adrain asked, "it took Rose and Lissa much longer to tap into it."**

** "They didn't know it," I said, "or understand it or even how it happened. I've stdied how it worked between the two. I've been in Rose's head a lot. I know how it works."**

** "You've been in Rose's head?" Demitri said, so shocked that I had to laugh.**

** "You'd be amazed what Light can do. Not to mention spirit," I nodded.**

** "Are you saying Light can bring Strigori back to their formal selves?" Dash asked.**

** "Heavens no," I say shocked he had come to such a conclusion, ""Light is not spirit, even if it has similarities with the mind."**

** "How can we bring Light to us intead of Darkenss?" Adrain asked.**

** I sighed, "it will take some time."**

** "How long?" Demitri asked.**

** "Depends on the spirit user. I'm sure Lissa will have nor problem," I smile at the thought.**

** "What about me?" Adrain asked.**

** I shruggd, not really knowing. They continued to ask me questions , that Rose and the others are also going to need to know. Within an hour, we were in the courts words. I watched the guardains relax slightly.**

** Demitri's phone started to ring. I went onto a subject that I should not have asked while Demitri was on the phone. "Were you guys alright with the fact that I was nacked the entire time?"**

** Demitri stopped midsentence, then looked at me, "excusme Rose. Andora, is that really an appropriate question?"**

** "Well I didn't want to be a bother," I say, shrugging.**

** "You saved our lives," Demitri said, "the fact that you were naked wasn't our top priority."**

** I nodded, ending the subject. "What does Rose want?" **

** "She's wondering how were going to explain you," Demitri said.**

** "I can turn back into a wolf and it won't be that big of a problem," I say not really wanting to be a wolf.**

** "No," Adrain and Demitri coroused.**

** "If you don't want to be a wolf right now, then you don't have too," Adrain said firmly.**

** I gave him a confused looked. How did he know that? The bond is suppose to only work one way.**

** "We will figure it," Demitri said firmly.**

** "Well I'm sure being in only Adrain's t-shirt is going attract attention," I said.**

** "Don't worry," Adrain said, "I'm sure LIssa and Rose will want to go shopping now that they've lost their luggege."**

** There was a peircing noise from Demitri's phone and he held it a little ways away from his ear.**

** "Thanks, Adrain," Demitri said.**

** Adrain chuckled, "I think I'll get a beer once everything is settled or maybe before." I winced, the bond was going to be numb then. I didn't think that feeling was going to be a very pleasent, even if I'm not his guardian.**

** We were aproaching the court now. I could see the guards were getting ready to meet us. One guardian stopped Rose's car and two tohers stopped ours.**

** "Demitri, Ash, what happenedto the plane?" One guardian asked.**

** "Who is this?" The second guardian asked.**

** "We'll answer all questions when we get inside," Demitri said.**

** I kept myself straight and open. In my time, you couldn't show fear or anything to those who weren't your friends, sometimes, not even them.**

** Both guardians nodded and we headed down the path twoard teh guarages. The guardians all took off toward a room where they would have their meeting. The Moroi were left alone. I started to follow, like I normally do. Lissa and Christain caught their attention and went with them.**

** My arm was caught by Adrain and I gave him a puzzeled look. I could feel his amusment through the bond.**

** "Your not seriously going in there, dressed like that?" Adrain gave me a smirk.**

** "I will if I have to," I got ready to pull away and try to catch up, but Adrain pulled me in the opposite direction.**

** "Come on," he said, "I'll get a dresser to dress you." And I let him pull me along where ever he was taking me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch: 6**

**The royal dresser made no question qhen Adrain told her what to do. N one had directly talked to Adrain about his return and that bugged him.**

** But I was too preocupide with the dresser doing messurments around the shirt I wore. Adrain stood leaning against the wall with a sly smirk on his face.**

** "What colors would you perfer?" The dresser asked.**

** "Blue jeans and a white tank top," I nodded.**

** She looked at me with surprise, "I could find you a more suitable outfite."**

** "You may do that, if Adrain is okay with that, but right now I wnat the outfit I had said," I told her. No way was I walking around with anything more then that.**

** "Get her whatever she wants," Adrain said, "it's no problem."**

** I gaver him a look, "you sure?"**

** "Of course I am. I'm also fond of the outfit you chose," he winked at me.**

** I turned away, hoping to hide my blush, but the dresser saw it and narrowed her eyes.**

** "Make sure the jeans aren't loose," Adrain said.**

** The dresser and I made preperations for different oufits. I also let her just make her own. Adrain didn't come up until it was time for me to remove my shirt.**

** The dresser turnedto Adrain, "you may leave now Mr. Ivashkov."**

** "Oh I never planned on leaving," he said as if it was abvious.**

** "But I am going to be undressing her," the dresser said.**

** I realized what she was talking about and hid my bluse once more.**

** "It's not like I haven't seen her naked before," Adrain said, "that is my shirt after all.**

** The dressercame back to me, not happy. When she saw my blush, her mood darknened.**

** I was glad when it was all over. Being a wolf was so much easier. The 'tight' jeans Adrain had told the dresser to get was streachy, so I could move more easily. Adrain was happy to be back here at court and dealing with the dresser.**

** "Why'd you leave, Adrain," I asked, already knowing the answer, "you love being here."**

** "I didnt want to see Dimitri and Rose together," Adrain asnwered truthfully. He knew that I knew that when he lied. It hurt him still, talking about the two.**

** "Adrain, you knew those two belonged together, why did you try and fight it and wind up hurt in the end?" I asked, knowing that this would help him in the long run.**

** "Because I like her so much," Adrain shook his head.**

** "Did you," I say, "or was it just some attraction you didn't have before. Something knew and something that excited you in ways I can't even begin to understand."**

** He stopped, having a hard look on his face. I could heard him putting what I said in his head ad finding some truth in it, but then got defesive.**

** "Why are you asking me this?" He asked.**

** "Because I care," I told him simply, but truthfully.**

** He seemedto get a serious look on his face before he smirked and said, "or your just jelous."**

** I gave him a blank look. He actually came to that conclusion. He laughed and waved his hand, "I'm joking, Andora."**

** I smiled at him, lucky he wasn't there for my depression state before he brought me back to life. Withought allowing him to lead me off somewhere else, I headed in teh direction the guardians, Christain, and Lissa had gone. The only reason why I knew where to go was because I had been there before. If I was a wolf, I would be able to sniff them out.**

** Without knocking, I opened the door to the guardians quarters where they talked and made plans.**

** "The queens life is in danger going.." the guardian's sentence was cut off when they saw our enterence.**

** "Prince Adrain," one of the guardians said.**

** "And Andora," Ash said.**

** All eyes were on us now. Ignoring that, I moved to Dimitri's side. It was an automic move that I was use to.**

** "What have you told them?" I asked, Dimitri.**

** "Everything," he said.**

** "How many Strigori?" Dash asked, "that was one thin we could now answer. All we know is that you said we were out numbered."  
"At ledast fifty or more. I don't know. I could only sense the Darkness so far," I said. **

** "Someone told them of the pnae travel with Lissa," Christain said.**

** "We've discussed that, Mr. Ozera," one of the guardians said.**

** "But something needs to be done about it," Rose said.**

** "What can be done?" I asked, "it could be anyone really. What was the topic that was urgent we had to be here for?"**

** A guardian stood up, "we never said anything about you being here, Shifter," his voice was cold.**

** "When you concern me..." Dimitri was cut off.**

** "And me..." Rose said.**

** "And anyone esle she cares about and return the feelings," Christain said.**

** "I would have thought that was abvious," Lissa said.**

** "It involves her now that we know who she is more then anything," Adrain said.**

** "They said you missued Light," one of the guardians said, looking at them now, I could tell that there were ten besides the guardians we had returned with, "why would you do that? Someone who has been so close to it for thousands of years."**

** "The only way Darkness gets through is with depression," I start, "I was in a heavy depression when my people were dying."**

** I felt the familiar pain and Darkness. I heard Lissand Adrain gasp before I put it out of my mind.**

** "When I left, having no where esle to go..." I trailed off, having a hard time recalling thisw event, "I found a creature of Light."**

** There was sielnce. Then James spoke, "what kind of creature?"**

** "I dont..." I pressed my hand to my forehead, "I don't remember."  
"What do you remember?" Dimitri asked.**

** "Being with this creature for some tiem. Aq long time," I pressed my hand harder, "and then I found Dimitri."" I looked at him, "as a child in Siberia."**

** "That's why his family knew and trusted you so much," Rose said.**

** I nodded having a terrible headache now. I was having memory loss?**

** "Clearly she has loss some of her memory," a guardian said, disapointingly.**

** "How do we know shes' telling the truth?" The guardian with the temper said, eyes were peeled on me.**

** I felt tension rise within Dimitri and Rose.**

** "Stop it," I Lissa said, ""she has no reason to lie."**

** "She still hasn't told us what brought her into a deprssion these last few months," Kelivin said, in a calm voice.**

** I froze. I kept my eyes focused in front of me, "I was worried about Adrain," I shrugged pretending it was no big deal.**

** "But I didn't know you cared that much about him," Dimitri said.**

** "You acted as if it was Dimitri who had been missing," Rose said.**

** They all started at me, wanting the truth, knowing I wasn't giving the full story.**

** "I hid my attachement for him," I shrugged agian.**

** I could tell Adrain was looking right at me an I tried to keep my face and emotions controlled. If the bond was working the othe rway, then he would feel my feelings for him.**

** Just when it seemed like I was going to be questioned more, Rose spoke, "oh. Because of me dating him, she bcame more attacheed to hims, I have."  
Everyone relazed and I tried not to show my own. I could feel Adrain wasn't exactly buying what Rose said, even if it made sense.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch: 7**

** The rest of the meeting went on. I was questioned more and about my people. The more I had to think about it, the more the I remembered and the feelings came back. I oculd see the uneasiness within the spirit users in the room. Darkness was creeping in on my Light.**

** I remember that when my people were alive, they were working side by side with the Moroi and Dphampirs against Strigori. When my people had falllen, that's what brought fear amoung the Moroi. They ahd thought that the Strigori had taken out my people. But the Vampires today don't remember such things.**

** I finally asked the question again, "why were we called here? What was so important that you neededt o discuss it with these guardians that lead us here?"**

** "We were going to be discussing what's going to happen if Queen Vasilisa gets what she wants and the Moroi fight with us against the Strigori," a guardian said.**

** "Why discuss this now?" Rose asked, "the Moroi have been fighting over whether or not they should sense Tasha first brought it up."**

** There was an errie vibe that went through my group of friends at the mention of Tasha.**

** "Because now more are considering it," the one guaridan with a temper said, "more then before."**

** We all left the meeting and the Moroi went to there rooms. I stayed with Rose and Dimitri out of habbit.**

** "I'm glad Adrains back," Dimitri said, "and your over your depression."**

** I kept my eyes away from them, "yeah, everythings calm again."  
"For now," Rose said, "Lissa's gonna hve her hands full with Moroi who don't believe in fighting."**

** "Maybe I can fix that," I said, recalling the reasons why the Moroi stopped fighting.**

** Ash met up with us as the two lovers gave me a confused look. Ash was a pretty decent looking guy. Okay, that's a lie. He was pretty handsom. A pretty big built on him, with dark brown hair with black tints that curved around his head smothly. His eyes were deep brown that held knowlege.**

** "Andora," Ash said, "will you be willing to speek to the Moroi's about change? About fighting? You said you could help."  
"Of course," I nodded to him, causing him to give a small smile.**

** "We need to figure out where your going to sleeping," Dimitri told me.**

** "Andrain had a dresser get me clothes so that's not a an issue," I nodded firmly.**

** "But that still doesn't explain where your going to be sleeping," Rose said.**

** "I'll just turn into a wolf and sleep in your guys room," I shrugged.**

** Dimitri use to always have a bed for me, when he died, it moved to Roses. When Lissa broguht him back to life, I went back forth and they got me two beds. That was unti l Lissa became queen. She got me this sweet bed that was bigger and fancier. Well I actually had two. One in Rose's and Dimitri's room at the collage and one here at Court.**

** "Are you okay with that?" Rose asked, "because Adrain was right. If you don't want ot be in wolf form, you shouldn't have to be."**

** I thought about it. I couldn't imagine no sleeping near someone I cared about. Then thoughts floated into my mind. **_**You can sleep with me, Little Wolf.**_** I froze. Oh my God. The bond worked both ways. What the Hell? I was staring at the floor with a shocked and look of horror on my face. That caused the three next to to me to become concerned.**

** "Andora?" Dimitri asked, concerned filled his voice.**

** I blinked, looking at Rose, "my bond with Adrain..."**

** "What about it?" she asked, totally confused.**

** "It works both ways and so far it's stronger on Adrain's part," I told them, showing my own shock.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch: 8:**

**"Are you serious?" Rose asked.**

** "Why would I lie?" I looked at her, almost suspicously.**

** It caused a smile on Dimitir's part, but it only lasted a second before he became serious. "How is this possible? It makes no sense."**

** "No," I shook my head, "it doesn't."**

** "We should really worry about this later," Ash said, "we all need sleep."**

** I could see confusioned and curoius looks on Dimitri and Rose's face, but there was also strain. Strain to stay awake. How long had we been away? Almost two days? Ash was correct we need to sleep.**

** "Adrain offered me to sleep in his room," I say, hoping to change the subject.**

** That sparked Dimitri's reaction, "no."**

** I couldn't hide my smile when Ash spoke, "I have a spare bed in my bedroom. Your welcomed to stay there."**

** "Thank you," I smiled at him, "that's very kind of you."**

** I fell asleep easily in Ash's second twin sized bed. It was directly across from him and it was way more confortable then sleeping in wolf bed.**

** I didn't spare to to notice that as soon as I drifted off to sleep, I was being surrounded by Spirt and the next thing I knew; I was on a beach. It was quite sunny and I was wearing shorts a bikini top. I lay on lawn chair and I could practically feel the heat. There was a pressure in head, I couldn't quite figure out where it was coming from.**

** "Finally Little Wolf," a familir voice said, "it had taken you quite longer then I expected for you to fall asleep. I almost fell asleep myself."**

** I looked over at Adrain. He was only in his swimming trunks. I looked away, no matter how much I wanted to keep looking. I wouldn't be able to hide my feelings if I did though, if he could still feel my emotions. **

** That's when it hit me. I had the earge to be near closer to him. I couldn't control it, I come and walked over to him. I sat down in the sand facing him. His eyes were on me with a certain puzzlment to his gaze.**

** "Didn't you like your seat?" He asked, there was a mocking tint to his tone.**

** Wait a second, "you used compulsion on me." I spoke with confidence that seemed to surprise him.**

** "I did not," he say, now looking confused.**

** I looked at him, suspiciously. Adrain wasn't the type of guy to tell lie to those he trusted. And if had, why would he deny it? I couldnt think anymore, because all of asudden I felt I wasn't close enough to him. I sat on the edge of his lawn chair feeling a little dizzy and the pressure in my head seemed to grow as we sat here.**

** "Would you make up your mind where you want to sit?" He chuckled, "if you want to be confortable, just lay on me."**

** I scowled at him, ignoring his words and trying to think about how tempting that might be. Then I took my attention our bond. I conncentrated on the feel of Light that passed between us and was met with Darkness. Dream walking required quite amount of Spirit. But the only way it would Darken this way is if he was using spirit while in the dream and then it would lighten later on.**

** "You are using compulsion," I acussed knowingly.**

** "I am not," he defended.**

** "You are too," I stood, fighting the compulsion to sit back down.**

** "Then I'm not doing it on purpose," he said, "I swear."**

** "But compusion takes concen..." I trailed off. He was concentrating, he just didn't realize that he was using spirit in it.**

** "You need to end this dream," I told him.**

** "Why?" He asked.**

** "Because your bringing Darkness here that's pushing on Light and giving me a headache," I complained, placing my hand on head.**

** Adrain hadn't thought about this at all, but he nodded and then smiled, "see you in the waking hours."**

** Then the dream disolved.**

** I opened my eyes to find something hovering over me. When my vision cleared I found it to be Adrain, "shit!" I sat stright up, my head hitting his face and we coroused an, "owe."**

** Ash was up and alert at our loud voice.**

** "Prince Ivoshkovee, what are you doing here?" Ash asked, "how did you get in here?"**

** "I came here to say good morning to a beautiful woman," Adrain said, holding his nose.**

** "I definally got a wake up call," I say, running my forhead, "Do I have a red mark?" I asked Ash.**

** I removed my hand, "nope, it's perfect."**

** I smiled at him, but frowned, my headache was still there.**

** "Of course she's perfect," Adrain said.**

** I got a sense of Daja Vu. This was how he was treating Rose befoer they started dating. I felt the darkness sink in and heachache started to clear. I shot up, full of anger.**

** I faced Adrain, "your being unfair." It took everything I had not to yell.. "Do not use me to get over Rose. I know your still hurt from her and that's understandable, but I will not be placed as a replacment."**

** I turned on my heel and went out of the room. Tears were running down my face. My chest hurt and I didn't get far before I pressed my back against the wall and slipped down, curling up in a ball. I was thankful no one was around at that moment.**

** I was stupid. I should have realized that he hadn't been over Rose and all this romance would be a way of getting over her. How did I not see it? There was too much going on for me to be able to.**

** I heard the door I had just left bang open against the wall. I heard footsteps coming up to me. Then I heard the door slap shut and footsteps going off in the other direction.**

** "Leave me alone, Adrain," I said, hoping to keep the tears out of my voice.**

** "I'm not Adrain, Andora," I heard Ash say in a calming voice.**

** I looked up at Ash and saw concern all over his face. That snapped me out of my crying state. Wow was I really stupid. I let Darkness get a hold of me. The anger, was nessasary I guess, but crying?**

** "Are you alright?" Ash asked.**

** I nodded, whipping my eyes while Ash stood and held out his hand. I took the help. I was on my feet taking a deep breath. "Give me a moment?" I asked, Ash.**

** He nodded. I closed my eyes, calming myself down. I pushed Light through the bond and trying to whip my own Darkness away. It seemed easy, but with his emotions that I could feel were not quite fixated, would mean that the Darkness wasn't undercontrol on his part. With my hurt, same problem.**

** I opening my eyes, giving Ash a smile, "I'm okay."**

** "Good," he looked down the opposite way of where his room was, "lets do something less emotional."**

** I giggled, "sure." Then I followed him down the hall.**

** We didn't get far when I picked up a familiar scent. It made me pause.**

** "What is it?" Ash asked.**

** I couldn't help the smile that spread over my lips at the other scent that had combined with the other. I followed both without answering Ash. He followed me, trustingly.**

** Ash seemed to trust me without question as he followed me along the halls. He never asked a question and I only stopped when reached a common room.**

** "Give me about five seconds before coming in," I tried so hard to hide my smile.**

** He nodded, taking on a serious roll, not knowing this wasn't something to be totally serious about. It took everything I had not to smile.**

** I didn't know on the door as I walked in to find a small common with a single couch where I found Abe and Janine sitting real close. Their hand intwineed. Hearing the door open, Janine's reflexes got her ready to pull back, but when she was me, confusion filled her face.**

** "Who are you?" Janine asked.**

** Abe showed the same confusion as Ash stepped in beside me. Abe and Janine broke apart. I again had to try everything to hide my smile.**

** "Ash what's going on?" Janine stood, "who is this."**

** "Andora," Ash siad, voice said as if it was obvious.**

** "What?" Abe and Janine coroused.**

** I kept what I saw in my head, so I wouldn't blush, but I didn't hold back my smile this time.**

** "Sorry to have kept the secret, but," I shrugged, smile vanishing, "I just couldn't bring myself to human form."**

** "A shape-shifter," Abe said.**

** "A what?" Janine asked.**

** "Wow," I say, "I thought you two would know about what happenedto your daughter and her charge, the queen. Exspecally you, Janine."**

** I could sware I saw Janine blush. Ah, so that's what this was about. The two had been here, doing who knows what while the entire guardian staff around here knows about what happened with the plane.**

** "Guardian Hathaway," Ash said, "what's going on here? Where have you been? Why weren't you at the guardians meeting with the return of the queen?"**

** Janine was tense and I could see she was in guardian mode. She was about to defend hereself. "What I have been doing is none of your concern."**

** "But his questions make ssense," I defended Ash, "you know your duties. You know them quite well. It's not like you slake off in them normally." Janine knew I was speaking the truth. "But don't let that stop you from lovve. Either, of you. Dimitri and Rose haven't. There making their lives work with their dutey. You should follow their example."**

** Abe laughed, "do you have any idea what your talking about?" **

** "No she doesn't," Janine said, hands on her hips.**

** "I don't paritcularly know what she's talking about," Ash said, "but she's probably right. She's been around longer then you can imagine."**

** There was something about his voice that made me look at him. It sounded something like apraising? But I ignored it and whspered a thank you.**

** Abe sighed, "everone is back safe, then?"**

** "Yes, thanks to Andora," Ash said.**

** "You've missed a lot," I said." You should talk to Rose."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch: 9:  
**

** I stood in the back ground of the room, while Rose, Dimitri, Kelvin explained what happend on the plane and in Adrain's cabin to both Rose's and Adrain's parents. No one else was in the room and Abe's eyes went to me sometimes. I was guessing that he was wondering if I was going to spill his and Janine's secret, exspeically when Rose asked why Janine didn't already know this. Janine made up an excuse that she had been busy with other buisness.**

** Rose ws about to protest that how she wasa guardian and had the right to know, but Dimitri placed a hand on hers and she stayed quiet. her parents noticed that and Abe realized he didn't have a chat with him yet. I could see it in his eyes.**

** Nathans and Danella's eyes went to me when speaking of our bond and when the guardians and finished their report, Nathan looked at me once again. "I guess we owe you some thanks."**

** That took me off guard, but the only nticed I showed of it was stepping forward, all eyes on me.**

** "About, sir?" I asked.**

** "Well for starters," Danella said, "you saved the queens life."**

** I shrugged, "she's my friend. I would have done it regardless."**

** "And," Nathan said, talking as if I hadn't spoken, "you have released our son of his Darkness from Spirit."**

** "God knows," Daniella said, "maybe he will stop all that drinking and smoking."**

** Thanking of that, opened up my mind to the bond. I had been trying to keep it at bay sense the insidencee in Ash's room.**

** "Well he did bring me back to life and is now my bond mate. Not to mention when..." I trailed off. They all probably saw the look in my eyes at what Rose used to get when she was concentrating on the bond. "The bond works both ways." I spoke more to myself then the others. "It's like Adrain is the one who is Shadow-kissed, except I do feel things from him on occation. And thats..." I felt the numbness coursing through the bond, "that idiot! What the Hell does he think he's doing?"**

** "Whoa," Abe said, "where'd she pick up that language from?"**

** Everyone looked at Rose and Dimitri.**

** "Not from me," Dimitri defended.**

** I didn't get a chance to see Rose' s reaction when I left the room, slamming the door behind me. I marched my way all the way to Adrains room, pushing past people with an annoyed, "excuse me," as I did.**

** Once I reached the room, I opened the door. I was slightly surprised it wasn't locked, because I had been expecting to busst the door down. But I ignored it and walked right up to Adrain who was lounging on the couch with a more then half empty bottle of vodka in his hand. I had the elemetn of surprise.**

** Anger scorching through me, I took the bottle out of his hands and smashed it against the wall. There was a loud bang, the sound of glass breaking as teh rest of the alchol slipped down the wall and I dropped teh glass handle and it also shattered on the ground.**

** Adrain stared at me in shock and it would certainly grow. "What the Hell do you think you doing?" I heard my accent mixed in with the normal language used today. Normal? Rose's language. "You don't need this stuff anymore. The darkness side effects are being pushed back by Light." There was Darkness at the edge of him from negative emotions, but because I was having the same effect on my part, there no headache.**

** "I have other reasons to drink that," Adrain said, a little too much in shock to come up with much else.**

** "What? What other reasons could you have?" I exclaimed.**

** "To keep you out," Adrain was on his feet, "dealing with your pain is worsethen the Darkness."**

** That felt like just slapped me in the face. He noticed my pain and it was either hurting him in return or he felt guilty.**

** "Then stop using me to take away your pain with Rose," I snapped back.**

** "I was never using you for that. If you hadn't noticed, I didn't start hitting on you until after our talk after with dresser. Which remind me. Your clothes are in." He took in my outfit. The same one the dresser put me in yesterday. "I thought about what you said. You were right."**

** There was silence as he stopped talking and I was filled with confusion.**

** "Right about what?" I finally asked.**

** "I wasn't in love with Rose. What I did love was the fire and courage. She is also beautiful and everything was new to me. Her not wanting anything to do with me kind of started it. She was a curiouity to me. But she is kind dispite her out bursts and anger. What couldn't you love? But she acts before thinking, even now she still is impulsive. She's smart, mature, but I realized she's not fore me." He gave a sigh and sat back down. "What really made me attracted her was her matuity level and speak her mind. But she isn't that mature that takes my breath away. I thought for so long sense I met her, she wasteh one. But you openly telling me that I'm stupid for it, made me think."**

** "Then why start jumping in on flirting with me the second you realize this?" I asked.**

** "I don't know," he shook his head, then smirked, "maybe your attraction for me is what drew me in."**

** Anger snapped back within me, "whatever." I turned away. Where was this anger coming from now? "And you were technically flirting with me the moment we got back to court and were left alone."**

** "Happiness. Light flowing through me," Adrain offered. He wasn't even sure himself.**

** I turned back to him, "that is so doubtful and you know it. And that didn't mean you could start messing with my emotions the moment you relised you werent in love with Rose."**

** Adrain stood again, though this time there was no anger in it. "Your right. Maybe it's caught your my bondmate, maybe because of your atteraction for..."**

** I cut him off, "no. You don't know anything about my atteraction for you."" I know for a fact how well I had been hiding it. "And I go back to what was saying before. You don't need to jump on me the moment you made your realization. You are dinfally not over Rose yet and until you are, don't start making moves on other girls, but you do need to move on."**

** I went to the door, and opened it. I turned back to him, "And you touch another amount of liquor or smoke anything to get over soemthing, there will be serious consaquences. From me. I will take care of your Darkness so do not worry about that."**

** I slammed the door shut behind me. I slid my back down the door curling up in a ball. I kept the Darkness pushed out of Adrain, but I didn't stop it from consuming me. I should have. I've learned how to keep it at bay for so long, but I didn't have this dreama and people lives on the line. First there was; Dimitri. Then the worry for Dimitri after the resque mission at the school. Dimitri being a Strigori. Adrain confort. Rose and I seeting out to kill Dimitri. Dimitri as a Stigori. Rose being frammed by Tawsha for killing the queen. Adrain leaving,having no idea if he was alright. Now all this. It was new to me and it brought to much emotion. Adrain stopped the Daarkness last time, but now he was cause of it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch: 10:**

**Dimitri's POV**

**I realized I had to go find Andora. She was angry and probably at Adrain by the looks of it. She had been acting quite strange before she left. If something was wrong with her, I needed to help her as best as I can. I just hope I didn't wind up in something that would make me wish I hadn't come.**

** Seeing Andora on the floor like that, was burned into my head. Her back was pressed against the door. Her knees were too her chest and arms wrapped around her knees and her face was hidden in them. Her hair drapped all around her. There black filled up about two feet of her hair.**

** I didn't know much about Darkness and Light, but I did know that with the black in her hair meant that whatever was hurting her, Darkness was getting involved and making it worse.**

**The Next Day**

** There had been no change in Andora' she was in wolf form now. She found peace when near Christain and Lissa. The Darkness didn't grow, but agytime they were seperated, she would curl up in a corner and if possible, the blackness in her fur would grew very slowly. **

** Adrain returned to hanging out with us this morning and he didn't even glance at Andora. I guess he didn't have to. He could feel her. He wasn't looking to good himself thogh, but he was sober. Rose and I saw across from them as normal. Adrain and Abe in arm chairs. **

** Lissa had some peace and a chance to relax from the Stigori attack, but later this evening she was going to have to attend a councial meeting.**

** "They want Andora to be at the councial meeting," Lissa said.**

** "She's in no shape for that," Christain shook his head.**

** "What are we going to do?" Rose said, "it was bad enough before the Strigori attack, this is worse."**

** "The Darkening is deeping," I nodded.**

** "What do we even know about Darkenss?" Adrain asked.**

** "Not much," I answered.**

** "It's what makes you and Lissa go insane when using spirit," Rose said.**

** "I know that much," Adrain said, as if it was obvious.**

** "You know Adrain," Christain's voice seemed both amused and sacrastic, "I believe you have been sober all day."**

** Adrain shrugged, as if it was no big deal, but his eyes showed differently, "Andora's keeping it at bay."**

** Everyone was giving him questionable looks while the room filled with silence. "What?" Rose finally asked.**

** "She's keeping your Darkness at bay," Lissa said, "but is doing nothing for herself."**

** "It's different," Rose said, thinking this trough. Damn she looked beautiful with that exsperession, "putting someone needs before yourself is effortless."**

** "But hasn't she been doing it sense she found out you bonded with her?" Christain asked.**

** "Yes," Adain said, nodded. Then a look a realization came over him, "except when she was sleeping in Ash's room."**

** There was silence as everyone thought this through. Of course, Abe had to be the one to bring up this subject, "why was she so mad yesterdday?" The question had been for anyone who knew the answer.**

** "That's a good question," I looked at Adrain and everyone else followed suit, "after that I found her like this," I motioned toward Andora, "on your door step."**

** Everyone's eyes were on Adrain, he knew the answers and we were waiting for them. He turned his attention to Abe, "I was drinking."**

** There was silence. Stunned silence. "Don't your normally do that to help with spirit's side effects?" Christain asked breaking the silence in his sarcastic tone.**

** "Yes, but when you drink personally, you can't feel you bondmate, but when the other person drinks the bond just feels wierd to you," Rose explained.**

** "Now why would you want to cut yourself off from Andora," I asked, my voice harsh.**

** "That's my concern," Adrain snapped.**

** Andora whimpered, curling tighter into a ball. Adrain sighed, "she doesn't like us talking about her as if she wasn't here."**

** But it was such an easy thing to do when she was in wolf form. Because we thought she was just a wolf before. An idea came to me. We can know now what's wrong with her through Adrain while she's in wolf form.**

** "Why is she upset?" I asked.**

** Adrain glared at me, "that is none of your concern."**

** "When it involves Andora, it does," I said.**

** I couldn't help the memories just then that came to me. While I had been Stigori with Rose as my captore. I had to hide my flinch. Andora kept her distance from me, eyes on Rose. She had done as I told her too back in the caves before I turned. I told her to take the captored Moroi and Dampirs out and then find Rose. Despite her protests, she finally did what I said. I told her to stay with Rose until I returned.**

** Funny. Now that I've returned, she's been back in forth between the two us. Well that was before this depression incident started happening.**

** "When it concerns Andora and I, it doesn't," Andrain snapped back.**

** "When it involves the well being of her, it doesn't matter whose buisness it is," I was ready to stand, but Rose put a conforting hand on mine. She squeezed it and I relaxed a little.**

** Adrain kept his glare on me and I returned it. But then he looked at Andora. "Andora. Is this really nessassary? The things you told me in my room about you and Rose can't happen while your in wolf form." There was silence and Adrain sighed, "stupid Darkness is keeping her from thinking rational."**

** There was a knock on the door, that made all the tension in the room seem to ease.**

** "Come in," Lissa said.**

** Jill walked, looking sheepish, "I'm here for the meeting and couldn't find anyone."**

** "Hey there, Jill," Rose said.**

** "Your certainly welcome to join us," Lissa said.**

** Jill gave a small smile and took the vacant seat next to Rose. Her eyes were on Andora, "I was told what happened, but why is Andora all depressed again?"**

** "We were just trying to figure that out," Christain turned his gaze to Adrain.**

** "Adrain," Jill popped a smile, before turning sheepish, "your back."**

** "I am thanks to Andora," he nodded and something flickered in his eyes. "But um, hey Jailbait."**

** "Adrain," Lissa said, "I think you need to start answering some of our questions."**

** Adrain hesitated and then sighed. He was just about to speak when Rose's phone went off. Everyone seemed to grow quiet as she asnswered.**

**Narator's POV**

** "Rose?" Olena's voice came from the other end of the phone.**

** "Olena?" Rose asked, shocked.**

** "Finally," Abe muttered.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch: 11:**

** "Thank God, your okay," Olena said.**

** "I'm okay?" Rose questioned, "I'm glad your okay. How'd you get my number?"**

** "Abe," it was one word, but Olena figured it would have explained everything. She might not know the whole the story, but she at least knew Abe and knew that Rose knew him.**

** Rose looked at Abe questionably. Dimitri was in flown blown shock. He knew that Rose had visited them and had gotten close when she was in Russia. He was in so much shock he couldn't move, and if Rose was paying any attention she would have laughed.**

** "That explains a lot," Rose said, eyes stil on Abe who just smirked mouthing 'your welcome'.**

** "Mother told me I needed to get ahold of you, but I had no idea how to get a hold of you," she paused, "oh Rose we've missed you and have been so worried. But as if knowing we needed help, some Alchemist showed up. They said that they were checking in on us. Mother said they would help us get a hold of you. Calls were made and..."**

** "Olena," Rose said, "I get the picture. How is everyone?"**

** "Everyone is fine. Sonya had her baby who is named Alexander and Zonya is fianlly starting to walk," Olena said. "Rose we've really missed you."**

** Tears started to fall from Rose's eyes, "I've missed you guys too." Then she hesitated, "What about Vikotria?"**

** "I'm not sure what got into her head, but ever sense you left, she's been worse then all of," Olena said.**

** Rose realized something at that moment. Here was Dimitri alive and again no had notified his family. She couldn't just tell them over the phone. But they needed to know.**

** Adrain hesitated, before saying, "Rose, Andora wants you to tell, Olena is it? That she says hi."**

** "Andora says hi," Rose said, voice sounding worry.**

** There was silence on the other end, "how... how are you two taking Dimika's..." Her voice trailed off.**

** The next thing anyone kenw, Andora was in human form. Her hair was in full blown white. No one had been paying any attention to her. She stood, knowing she was naked and it would make Christain uncofortable, it was hard enough everyone had to see her.**

** Andora turnedto Lissa, her eyes full of excitment, "you want to know something that will make Rose and Dimka and his family really happy?"**

** "What?" Lissa asked, immidently jumping to anything that would make her friends happy.**

** "Bring his family here," Andora said.**

** There was silence before and exclaim came of, "what?" From Rose, Dimitri, and Abe.**

** "With the Strigori attack, no one will allow you to leave, but you could have them come here. All of them," Andora's voice turned pleading.**

** "Rose," Olena's voice came from the other end of the phone, "What's wrong."**

** "I'm sorry, Olena," Rose said, "can I give you a call and I will call you back?"**

** "Sure. Call after five," Olena said, "the kids will be home from school and work."**

** "No problem," Rose said, "I'll talk to you later." Rose hung up the phone. "Why would you even suggest this, Andora?"**

** "Because you miss them," Andora turned on Rose, "So do you Dimka." She also felt a longing to see Dimitri's family. "Plus, they have the right to know your alive."**

** "You cannot send a family of Damphirs to Royal Court," Abe said.**

** "No," Andora shook her head, "but he queen can."**

** Everyone turned to Lissa. Lissa's eyes were on Andora. She knew the truth of the words she spoke. She also knew that all she had to do was snape her fingers and she could do it and more. She nodded, "I like the idea. I will bring it up tonight at the meeting."**

** "No," Dimitri stood, "my family will not agree to this. My grandmother will not allow it."**

** Rose was still in shock of the idea of having his family in the Moroi world. In the U.S. "She will. They will." Her voice seemed distance, "Olena said that Yeva said that she needed to get ahold of me. This was probably what she ment."**

** "It can't be," Dimitri turned on Rose, sitting back down, taking her hand, "it goes against what my family believes in."**

** "Your family believes in family," Rose said, "they have the right to know your alive. We can't just tell them over the phone. This might be good for everyone."**

** Dimitri shook his head, swearing in Russian. He loved the idea, but it scared him. It was too much to be true. Rose knew what he was going through. She took his chin and made him look at her. "It's going to be alright. Better. Andora's right, it will make use happy." Then she kissed him.**

** Adrain couldn't help, be smug. He could feel nothing, but happiness radiating from Andora. He watched her smile at Rose and Dimititri. She was glad for their happnies.**

** "So much will need to be planned, you know," Lissa said.**

** "I will handle everything," Andora said.**

** "No," the whole room said at once.**

** Andora had look of confusion, but everyone was on the same picture. Andora just got done being in a depression, they didn't need her over loaded with work that wasn't her responsibility.**

** "Andora," Lissa said, speaking very politly, "were glad you came up with this idea, but there are people here who will take care of the things that need to be done. You don't need to burden yourself with such things."**

** "It's no burden at all," Andora shook her speaking truthfully.**

** "Andora," Rose said, "it will be taken care of. You can do other things."**

** "Like what?" Andora asked, "the only thing on my mind is... besides them coming... Hey after the meeting tonight, I have plan." Andora nodded, smiling, "something we can all do together. Bring Eddie, Mia, and Ash. Jill your coming too."**

** Jill had stayed silent sense Rose's phone had gotten on. She watched and learned. She was kind of shocked to here her name. She decided to speak, "what is it that you have planned?"**

** Everyone else shared the curiousity as they looked at Andora, but she just smiled, "a surprise."**

** "Adrain?" Rose said.**

** "I'm not saying," Adrain smiled, loving the idea of knowing something that the others didn't.**

** "Adrain!" Rose almost yelled.**

** "Hey she doesn't want me saying anything about it," he shook his head, "and don't try and scare it out of me other anything. I'm sorry, but there is nothing more scary then Andora when she gives a threat." He shivered at recalling yesterday.**

** Jill gave him awary look, "she threatened you."**

** "I threatened up in not to touch anything liquor or smoke anything for the reasons he did yesterday," Andora shook her head, calm, "he was being stupid."**

** "I had my reasons," Adrain defended worthlessly.**

** Andora gave him a glare and Adrain just sighed.**

** Jill looked between the two. "You guys are bonded right? Like how Lissa and Rose use to be."**

** "Yes," Rose said.**

** "That's good," Jill said, "someone needs to worry about you too that can actually do something about it." She smiled up at Andora.**

** Rose did as well, "shes's right. If you can keep him out of trouble, then that's good that you two are bonded."**

** "Thanks," Andrain muttered causing giggles and lughter from the group.**

**Andora's POV**

** I convinced Jill, Lissa, Adrain, and Christain to come with me to Lissa's room. It was quite there and the space was big. I was going to be giving the fundamentles of calling on Light instead of Darkness when using spirit. Jill seemed facinated with, but Adrain and Lissa weren't too excited. From the way I had spoke earlier of it. Telling them that it wouldn't be easy and it would take time, well it scared them a little.**

** In the room I paced in front of the group. Chistain and Lissa were on her love seat and Jill and Adrain stood akwardly near it. I needed to figure out what would make the two seem less intimated by this. It wasn't helping the situation. Finally I stopped and faced them.**

** "You guys are lucky," I finally said, "you can weild spirit with Light as your guidness, nothing could be more incrediable."**

** "Wait," Lissa said, "will it help us be able to other things? Things we haven't mastered so far?"**

** "That is entirely up to you. The way you handle Light and the way you handle yourself," I shook my head, "and honestly, I don't know."**

** Silence built. "Look there's no easy way to say this, but I can't start working with you guys right away. With way your too out of it."**

** "What do you mean?" Christain asked, seeming highly confused.**

** "I mean their too close to Darkness," I said, "your going to have to do some technicies. Some small calming, happy, and peacfully technices before when can start."**

** "Like what?" Adrain asked.**

** "Like meditation," I state.**

** Christain gave a smirk and chuckle, "that sounds like a lot bull."**

** "Christain," Lissa said, "don't you think she knows what she's talking about?"**

** "Yeah, but your not a Shape-shifter, Lissa," Christain shook his head, "I don't see how crossing your legs and thinking about peace will keep your Darkness at bay."**

** "It won't," I say calmly. Eyes were on me, "one; there is more to meditation then just that and two; it's going to take a lot more small technices until I'm able to go bigger."**

** "This sounds like a lot of work," Adrain muttered and sighed, "but that doesn't seem like a surprise."**

** "I need you guys to be dedicated to this, otherwise, it's not going to work," I sighed.**

** "I think they are," Christain said, "Darkness had too great of side effects."**

** "In this or other lessons," Adrain started, "can you tell us more about Darkness and Light?"**

** "I'm sure Rose and Dimitri want to know as well," Lissa said.**

** I nodded, "I'm sure a lot of people want to know." I grinned, looking at Adrain, "how about I explain tonight?"**

** Adrain laughed, his eyes glowing as he shook his head, "sounds like a perfect time to me."**

** "Great," I grinned back, feeling to eyes of the others the watched us.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch: 12:**

**Narator's POV**

** Andora's session couldn't last long with the meeting coming up so fast. Everyone had to get ready for it. It would be held during supper a lot of people were suppose to attend. It mostly was guardians, royals, and Lissa's friends.**

** The meeting was held in a dinner sort of way. People were going to eat and then they were all going to discuss what had happened on the plane. More specifically Andora. The room were two sets of tables. One was a little shorters then the other. Tha was for the councial, the queen, her lover, and Andora now. The bigger table was for the quest.**

** Dinner went by slow, because of all the talking. Lissa, Andora, and the councial just kept up with conversations. Rose and Dimitri sat across from Adrain and Eddie. Jill was to Rose's Right and Ash was to Dimitri's left. Abe and Janine weren't that far done the line.**

** The councial couldn't ask Andora too many question just quite yet. But once everyone had finished eating, Nathan called everyone to be quiet. He asked someone to give the report of what happened when the plane crashed. Dimitri stood up and gave the report. Rose stood as well and made some of her own comments on things Dimitri didn't understand about spirit and being Shadow-kissed. Finally they sat down and was filled with a stunned silence.**

** "A Shape-shifter," Nathan shook his head, "unbelievable."**

** "You know of us?" Andora asked, curious.**

** "Yes, it's a wonder they don't teach it in school," Nathan said, "my teacher was old and happened to know. We were told you were exstinct."**

** Two others from the councial nodded in agreement with Nathan. Dimitri had given the definition of a Shape-shifter in his report. So no asked that question.**

** "Andora was right," Lissa said, "someone had to had given the Strigori the information of our depature from either inside the college or here at Court."**

** A murrmur went through Dimitir's table. There was spy close to the queen and no one had any idea who it was. This wasn't a passative thing.**

** "Andora," Lord Ozera, "why haven't you shown your human form once to Guardian Belikov?"**

** "I've been in wolf form for so long," Andora shakes her head, "human form just seemed so far away. Plus keeping Dimka safe in the ways that I could seemed fine as a wolf and I saw no reason to be human."**

** "Why did you choose to stay with Guardian Belikov when you met him as a child?" Nathan asked.**

** Andora shrug, looking Rose in the eye and smirking, "there was just something there in time that I liked."**

** Rose couldn't help herself and smirked back, understanding exactly what she ment.**

** "The queen shouldn't be moving back in forth between the collages," Kelvin spoke up, "it is too dangerous for her."**

** "We could get her a teacher here so she can continue her schooling here," Lady Badica said.**

** "There you guys go again," Jill spoke loudly, before it got any father trying hard not to flush, "speaking as though Lis... Queen Vasilisa isn't here."**

** "Princess Jillian is right," Rose said, trying to hide her smile, "Queen Vasilisa had the right to speak for herself."**

** Everyone's eyes turned on Lissa, "I appreshiate the concern, but I still wish to continue my schooling at the college, but for now the smart thing for me to do would be to stay here for awhile and have my homework shipped over here like planned."**

** The councial nodded in agreement. Andora then stood, "I have a question to ask."**

** All eyes were on here, both with question and curiousity. She was keeping the question out of her head so not even Adrain knew what she was about to ask.**

** "Go ahead, Andora," Lissa said.**

** "Does Ad... Prince Adrain have any guardians?" Andora asked, firmly.**

** Nathan shook his head, "no, Adrain never excepted the guaridans we suggested to him."**

** "Then let me ask another question," she didn't wait this time for their response, "let me be his guardian."**

** There was dead silence, from mostly shock. This was unexpected from everyone. But slowly, people started to recover from it.**

** "That can't happen," Nathan said.**

** "Why not?" Andora asked, her voice not so polite as she placed her hands on her hips.**

** Lissa tried not to giggle, Andora had picked up another trate from Rose. Odd how she picked put more traits from Rose then Dimitri.**

** "You have no training for one," Nathan said.**

** "I've had more training then anyone in this room," Andora said, trying to keep herself from snapping, "I can defend Adrain just as Rose."**

** There was silence again. But people were thinking more about what Andora was offering. She had shown that she can protect on the plane, but what did they really know about Shifters? Not much. And not much about Light and Darkness either.**

** Dimitri stood up before anyone else had a chance to question this further. His face was unreadiable, "step between the tables, Andora."**

** Andora looked at him confused, but did as he said. She always did was he told her to do. It was an anoutomatic thing, she didn't have to think about. She went between the tables, watching herself carefully. She wouldn't wear the heels that Rose offered. But she needed shoes in this society so she went with dress slippers that cling to her feet. Dimitri came out to the middle with her. Though, he kept his distance and eventually they both came to a stop.**

** "What's this about Dimka?" Andora asked.**

** "You want to be a guardian?" He asked, voice emotionless.**

** "Yes," Andora spoke cautiously.**

** "Prove it," Dimitri stated, "prove you can fight as good as you say you can."**

** "How?" Andora asked, stupidly, not allowing her mind to process what Dimitri was saying.**

** "Fight me," Dimitri said.**

** Silence fell. Anodra had been thrown in shock, bu then she said something she thought she would never be able to say, "no."**

** "You want to prove to these people that you can fight along side us against Strigori, then fight me," Dimitri ordered.**

** "I can't..." her voice trailed off, showing the hurt at the end.**

** "It's the only way," Dimitri insisted. He was surprise she didn't do it. He was use to her doing whatever he said.**

** "Anyone, but you and Rose..." Dimitri cut off.**

** "Rose was able to fight me," Dimitri said. Andora was about to protest, but it was caught in her throat as tears started to threaten to break lose. When she didn't speak, Dimitri kept on, "if Rose can do it why can't you? If your as great as you say you are, then you should be able to fight me."**

** Andora opened her mouth, but nothing came out so she closed it again. Adrain stood up, "Dimitri stop."**

** Dimitri turned on him, "if you want her to protect you then your going to want to proff that she can." Dimitri already believed she could, but no here did and the only way to prove it was if they saught for themselves.**

** "That's not the problem," Adrain shook her head, "our bond..."**

** "Yeah, I know it's only working in your favor right now and wouldn't do much for her," Dimitri waved it off, it was totally off subject. He turned back to Andora, but froze when he did. Tears had already slipped from her eyes.**

** "I was going to say that the bond was allowing me to feel that your hurting her," Andrain said, "she hates not being able to do what tell her too, but she cannot fight you or Rose. Exspcially you."**

** Dimitri could only stare at Anodra. He couldn't believe he had brought he to tears, but he knew how important this was to her. It was the only way. He moved with lightning fast reflexes and was behind Adrain in seconds.**

** "No," Andora whispered. She called Light to her quickly and teleported behind Adrain. She gave Dimitri a shove that made him stumble backwords in both surprise and by the impact. "Stop. Leave him alone." Just that push seemed to make Andora's insides go all queasy.**

** "Dimitri stop," Adrain said, "your... um... hurting her."**

** Jordan, one of the guardians came to Dimitri, seeing danger in this, but the others found it serious if not amusing. They wanted to know how much this Shape-shifter could fight and what powers she possess. Dimitri realizing that Adrain might be right, remembering Andora's tears. Dimitri whispered something into Jordan's ear, mainly trying to get him to understand.**

** Jordan nodded and Dimitri went over to Lissa and whispered something in her ear. She looked at him shocked and he continued to whisper and encorage her. She eventually nodded. Andora looked between the two and Jordan confused. Jordan gave a smirk and Lissa used compulsion on Andora to make her see that it was more of an evil smirk.**

** "Ash come here, lets teach Ivoshkov a lesson," Jordan moved toward Andora and Adrain.**

** Ash was confused, but he wanted to see Andora's abilities and Lissa reached in and pulled it out to allow him to use force. Ash was on his feet making his own way to the Moroi and Shifter.**

** "Stop," Andora protested. Was this even allowed? They are thereatning a Moroi. A royal Moroi.**

** Jordan came at her, throwing a punch. She ducked and elbowed him in the stomach. She then used his heel, aiming at his ankles, she kicked his feet out from under him. As he fell side ways, she shoved him backwards wish her shoulder. That's when he caught her arm and threw her backwards. She slid on her feet, refusing to be taken to the floor.**

** Ash was now with Jordan as they ganged up on Adrain. She went forward taking the back of their heads, holding their hair tightly, and shoved them to the floor. They only stagared backwards, though. She kicked Jordan in his ribs hard, hearing the break and jumped him. His head hit the floor and he was knocked out.**

** Andora looked to see Ash inches away from Adrain. He stood as far back as possible. Andora called on Light again and put a small shield between Ash and Adrain. Ash hit smack on and that's when Andora jumped him. They rolled on the ground, pushing and shoving. Andora over powered him at last second and held up on the floor. They were both breathing heavy.**

** That was when Ash leaned up and kissed Andora. Andora froze from shock. In that instant, Ash's fist hit Andora's face hard hearing the crack and she went flying to the side, sliding the floor. Ash was on his feet faster then Andora. She shook her head, standing. The room seemed to wobble around her and she shook her head again.**

** She saw Ash take Adrain just then and Andora did not hesitate. She called Light once more and telaported to their side. She wrapped her arm around Ash's neck, catching him by surprise. She pulled and he went slamming to the floor, hard as his grip on Adrain slipped.**

** Ash groaned, not being able to get up. Andora breathed heavily. Lissa dropped her compulsion, but Andora moved to Adrain's side, calling on Light. She put a shield around them.**

** "Enough," she spoke loudly. "Is this enough? Do you have your proff. I hurt two guardians in proving this, one of them is my friend. End this now."**

** Dimitri had moved to her side without her knowledge. He slipped through the shield, of course she would feel no need to put it up against him and Rose or even Lissa. He layed a hand on her shoulder and her eyes went to him.**

** "Dimitri..." he cut her off.**

** "It's okay, Andora," he was smiling, his face filled with pride, "it's over. You did well." **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch: 13:**

** "What?" Andora asked, completely baffled.**

** "You did good," Dimitri said again, "you showed them that you can fight and that you can fight well."**

** "Dimka I beat up two guardians," Andora watched as other guardians went to check up on the two and took them away, "one of them was my friend."**

** "What's more important," Dimitri said, "causing a few injuries too guardians and proving that they need more training, or that you proved you are good enough to fight Strigori?"**

** "But does it?' Lord Ozera said.**

** "It proven enough," Lady Badicas said, "let her be a guardian."**

** The council talked it over before they all nodded in agreement.**

** "You will have to take lessons for three months to prove that you are qualified for this," Nathan said, "even longer if your instructor proves that. Adrian." Adrian turned toward his father, "would you accept her as your guardian if she was allowed to be one?"**

** "Yes, father," there was no hesitation in his voice and it made Andora have butterflies in her stomach.**

** "Who will be my instructor?" Andora asked.**

** "That is a difficult choice," Lord Szelsky said. "We would prefer Rose or Dimitri, but they have their own responsibilities, especially Rose."**

** "I'll do it," everyone looked to see Ash. He was barley standing with another guardian holding him up. **

** "No," Dimitri said, "that wouldn't make sense because she just beat you to pulp."**

** "Why not guardian Hathaway," Lady Badica said, "Janine Hathaway."**

** Janine stood, "I'll do it."**

** "Mom," Rose said, "are you sure?"**

** "Of course," Janine said, "I will be able to just see how well she is able to be a guardian and protect Moroi."**

** "Then it's settled," Nathan said, "your training will begin tomorrow and guardian Hathaway will determine it from there."**

** "I have to train with Sonya, Lissa, and Adrian," Andora told everyone, "I need to show them how to bring in Light instead of Darkness."**

** There was silence, but the council nodded, not really understanding, but not wanting the queen or anyone else turning to the insanity they were told about. What happened with Avery for example. **

** "Work around that and the queens schooling and formal squeals," Lord Ozera said.**

** "It will be done," Andora nodded.**

**Andora's POV**

** The meeting ended and my friends and I stood outside, waiting to hear what my plan was for this evening. But we weren't going to give up the secret that easily. Though there were two people missed.**

** "Where's Abe and Janine?" I asked.**

** "Abe had business to attend to," Sonya said, "and Janine said that she couldn't get out of what guardian duty." From what I saw yesterday, I had a feeling that it wasn't all just about that. "Abe said that this little "party" should be for us younger kids rather than them."**

** I sighed, "of course."**

** "So where are we going?" Rose asked, impatiently.**

** "You will see," my grin grew.**

** "Were going to be outside, though so wear something casual," Adrian said and then turned to me, "but you can we whatever makes you confortable."**

** I raised my eyebrows, "you mean something revealing?"**

** "Well your wardrobe is in my room," Adrian said, "so why don't you come with me and you can pick something."**

** I rolled my eyes, but before I could answer, Dimitri did, "I don't think so."**

** I gave him and confused looked, but again someone else spoke for me, "what are you talking about, Dimitri?" Adrian asked.**

** "The last time she was in your room, she went into a depression," Dimitri said, "again. Now she's glowing, despite the bruises."**

** "I won't allow it to happen again," Adrian said, "I've learned my lesson."**

** I looked at him confused, but then I realized that he must have felt everything I was feeling with the Darkness over me. "This glowing that you're talking about, Dimitri," I told him, smiling, "it's Light."**

** "Is that why Adrian is glowing as well?" Rose asked, curious, with an amused look on his face.**

** I stopped. Adrian was glowing. I looked at him, who wore a gallant smile and he was indeed glowing. His face was lite up light a Christmas tree. I shook my head looking at Rose trying to keep my feelings from showing. "I don't know, Rose. Light does flow through him, but with Darkness trying to get through, it would push away from what I have."**

** No one spoke which made Adrian forward, "come on, little wolf. Everyone, wait by the main courtyard."**

** I had worn one of Rose's outfits to the meeting. I had to wear jeans and a nice blouse, but it wasn't something that would happened again. I was taller then she was, which made things difficult, but we managed. She had tried to get me to wear a dress, but with my plan for being a guardian would be a problem in the dress.**

** Adrian had placed my clothes in a neat pile on top of his dressers. And I was not surprised to find dresses in the mix. Dresses I hadn't pick out with the dresser. But I needed to wear something casual and that would blend with the event tonight.**

** "I see you added some dresses to my clothes," I pointed out, already undressing.**

** "Of course I did," Adrian's voice was full of sarcasm, "I couldn't believe neither you nor that dresser had brought up the subject of any dresses. So you should thank you me for getting you some."**

** I didn't give him a response as I pulled on a pair of jeans that fit much better. Then a yellow tank top and a while laced top that wide v-cut that showed off the yellow tank top.**

** "I was hoping for something..." I cut Adrian off.**

** "Less causal then what you told everyone else," I gave him a knowing looking, pulling my hair into a ponytail.**

** "It's like you can read my mind," he grinned, standing up from his bed and making his way over to his dresser.**

** "If only," was my response as I left the room so he could get dressed.**

** I went over his liquor cabinet taking in all the different kinds of bottles he had. It showed no fascination to me, but did distract me from keeping my thoughts about how I felt about staying in the room to watch him to get dressed as well. **

** He came out in no time, wearing black pants and white t-shirt. He wore a neck tie that was yellow. Was he trying to match me? Well if he was it wasn't working with those black pants, but the outfit did make him... I stopped my mind from going any further.**

** "Well let's go," I say, moving to the door when, Adrian caught my arm, his hold gentle.**

** I turned, looking at him confused. He didn't let go of my arm, but his other hand came to my chin, barley touching it. I didn't feel much from the bond, but I felt enough to get a sense of Spirit. My chin felt a little numb and then he removed his hand.**

** "What'd you just do?" I asked.**

** "I couldn't have that beautiful face marked with that bruise," Adrian said.**

** I looked at him confused, what was he talking about? Oh. When Ash shocked me when he kissed me and then punched my jaw really hard. I hadn't looked in the mirror and I wasn't really paying attention to any pain. I learned to ignore those things.**

** "You didn't need to do that," I say keeping an eye on the Darkness trying to push it's why through Light.**

** We reached the court yard, apparently we were late sense everyone else was already there. All of Lissa's guardians and James was there. It wasn't necessary, but Adrian thought that everyone would feel comfortable with it. Jill stood with someone who looked uncomfortable while standing with everyone. It was a blond Moroi with small curls with clear blue eyes that reminded me of Christians. She looked more uncomfortable then Jill did, and that was saying something.**

** "Whose this, Jailbait?" Adrian asked.**

** "This my friend Emerald, she's Christians cousin," Jill said, "I brought her along a few times coming here. She specializes in earth. She wants to learn to fight like me and she has been learning a lot from Mia. But," she blushed. "I was hoping that we could get some lessons from Christian and Rose."**

** "That's awesome," I say, trying encourage it.**

** "It's cool that's she's coming with, isn't it?" Jill asked.**

** "Of course, the more the merrier," Adrian gave a Jill a gentle smile.**

** "So are you two finally going to tell us where were going?" Rose asked.**

** "And ruin the surprise?" I grinned.**

** Rose and Lissa groaned as I somehow got the sarcastic tone that Christian and Adrian tended to use.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch: 14:**

** We were walking the trough the wooded area just outside the Court wards, only the guardians, not counting Rose knew that though. Adrian wasn't exactly sure how to find it now that the wooded area had gotten so thick. I used my nose to smell it out. It may not have been as good in wolf form, but it was better than a Strigori's mostly because I focused with nature itself.**

** "You're taking us outside the wards," Kelvin said, finally someone saying something.**

** "don't worry, I'll have a shield around the area," I told him.**

** "Wait you mean you're taking us there?" Nina asked.**

** I gave her grin, "yep."**

** "But that hasn't been used since they limited the wards for safety," James said.**

** "That doesn't mean we can't use it," I say, walking up next to Dimitri, having a feeling that I haven't been around him for a while. That didn't feel right.**

** "You sure it'll be safe?" Dash asked.**

** "I don't think she would be allowing us to go somewhere that she wasn't sure would be safe," Dimitri said.**

** "Thank you Dimka," I nod.**

** "Well of course I trust you absolutely," he nodded.**

** My grin returned. I found Sonya staring me, face full of wonder and confusion. "How come I never noticed it before?"**

** "What's that?" Lissa asked, curious.**

** "Her aura is pure light and she's... well glowing," Sonya said.**

** I giggled despite myself. Our group was going to have fun. With Nina, Dash, Eddie, Ash, and Rose as Lissa guardians loosing up. James and Dimitri, the same with Christian. Then we had Jill and her friend Emerald. Sonya and Mikhail who have made a life here at Court for Adrian and Lissa's sake. Then Adrian and I who were, I guess the hosts of this 'party'.**

** We all came onto a pathway, causing everyone to look around in the Darkness. I first summoned Light put a shield around the court yard. Though the moon light and the Light color from the shield, people could barely make out anything. I called on Light once more and little balls of Light appeared around everyone. They went to expand around the court yard, shining themselves.**

** The stone pathway lead to a small pond that had a bridge on it that extended like an intersection. Pathways followed all four ways at the end of the bridge. To the left it went straight for about ten feet before a rounded out and a bench was at the edge of the stone pathway. It was the same on the right side of the pond. Straight ahead, a little more than ten feet, the pathway stretched to a small cathedral. The benches went all the way inside. The only sign of old age that seemed to make notice is the vines that grew around the bridges, the benches, and the cothedrial.**

** "It's beautiful," Lissa said.**

** "Light helps in that," Sonya mused, but I could also see her astonishment.**

** Light balls came over to each person, "what are they doing?" Mikhail asked.**

** "There being a Light guide for you each," I said.**

** "Like a flash light? Jill asked.**

** "Exactly," I smiled at her.**

** "Won't you get worn out by using so much of Light?" Dimitri asked.**

** "When that time comes," I sighed, "it will be time to leave."**

** "Well then let's not waste a second that were here," Adrian said, but no one moved and then he sighed, "why are we all just standing here?"**

** That brought everyone's attention and everyone moved. Sonya and Mikhail went over to the right side of the court yard and didn't sit. Not just yet, then looked up at the forest of what Light was showing and of the Light shield. Their Light balls followed closely behind, waiting for the time when they need to be used. Rose and Dimitri went over to the left, but they sat right way and I watched them curl up with each other.**

** Christian and Lissa headed over the cathedral, hand in hand. Nina and James followed, but kept their distance. When two lover birds reached the monument, the guardians stopped. Kelvin and Dash went over to the pond, moving around it. It looked like they were surveying, but I could see the looked in their eyes. They were captured by the beauty that Light shown off of it. **

** Eddie, Ash, Adrian, Emerald, and Jill stayed by me. The young ones were too caught up in the beauty of the place to move. I wasn't sure what intentions were going on with Ash, but Eddie soon moved and went to stand in the middle of the bridge. He looked all around, taking in everything. He was really checking the place out, to make sure it was safe. Even though, he could clearly see the Light shield in the darkness.**

** "Andora," Ash's voice suddenly pulled me out of my consciousness. I was so use to just watching everyone. Seeing what they do and make sure they were safe. I had almost forgotten that I was in human form and I was part of this group.**

** I turned to him, "yes, Ash?"**

** "I'm sorry for what Jordan and I did back at the meeting," he hesitated before saying, "Sorry about the injuries was caused to your skin."**

** "I'm fine," I told him.**

** "They should be apologizing for what they did to you mentally and emotionally," Adrian snorted, "I mean they had you thinking they were going to hurt me and you had to fight against people you trusted and one of your friends."**

** "He is correct," Ash said, "I am sorry for that as well."**

** "I'm fine," I waved off his apologizes, "don't worry about anything tonight. Just have fun. Enjoy what we have in the present instead think about what could have happened in the past. But learn from the past as well."**

** Ash said nothing as he took in my words. I bent down to the teenagers eye level as they both looked at me, "can you two keep a secret?"**

** Their eyes widened and nodded at the same time. "Of course," Jill said.**

** I looked at Ash and Adrian who were watching me curious. "Tomorrow is an important day."**

** "It is?" Jill questioned.**

** "Yes, it's Dimka's birthday," I nodded.**

** "Really," Jill looked all excited, looking over at Dimitri and Rose.**

** "Yes and I don't think anyone, but him realizes that at the moment, so keep it yourselves," I said.**

** "Are you going to tell the others?" Emerald asked.**

** "Yes, because you see, with Dimka's family coming in tomorrow, I'm going to get some help from Lissa and Adrian and throw a party for him," I make sure my voice keeps low, but not too low where the two guys next to us couldn't here.**

** If possible, the girls eyes widen more and their faces broke out in grins, "that is so cool!"**

** "So tomorrow everyone has to act like they don't know it's his birthday or about anything," I say to them, "we need to make it his surprise birthday party."**

** "Is there any way we can help?" Jill asked, catching on to right away.**

** "Yes. I'm sure later there is going to be things that you might need to help with," I nodded, "but here's an important task I need you guys to do for me tonight."**

** "What is it?" Jill asked.**

** "Well see the others need to know about his birthday and the party," I said, "so I need something to distract him while I tell him."**

** The girls seemed to go all shy all of a sudden and I couldn't help, but be amused. "Will you help me in distracting him?"**

** The two shared a look before nodded, "sure," Emerald said, looking just as sheepish as Jill.**

** "Thank you," I said. "I will tell you when." They nodded again, "now go have fun."**

** Jill grinned at me and pulled Emerald along. They headed toward the pond. They sat near the edge, watching the water. Their Light balls danced around the water and they were fascinated with both. It was really fascinating when the balls went down into the water and back up.**

** "You need to have too," Ash said, "Andora."**

** I nodded, turning into a wolf right before their eyes.**

**Narrator's POV**

** "Well that's no fair," Adrian complained.**

** Andora jumped about five feet onto the pathway in front of her and then leaped up onto the rail of the bridge that lead to the exit pathway and then went to the rail that went to the left pathway. She leaped about eight feet and then walked up Dimitri and Rose.**

** "What are you doing in wolf form?" Dimitri asked.**

** She grinned, leaping up onto their laps causing them both to say, "hey."**

** She licked at both of their faces. It had been too long sense she had been with them. Being human, kept her away from them she realized. She didn't like, but she had to live with it now. It was time for her start living her life. Her life that still included Dimitri and Rose.**

** Rose giggled and Dimitri chuckled, "Andora," they union.**

** Eventually, Rose and Dimitri joined their charges over by the cathedral. Andora turned human then and went to get her clothes that had slipped off when she shifted. Emerald and Jill were now playing with their Light balls using their elements. Andora had Adrian get Sonya and Mikhail over to the cathedral and Ash get the other guardians over there as well.**

** "Hey girls," Andora walked up to the two.**

** "Is it time?" Jill asked.**

** Andora smiled and nodded. The two put aside their shyness and smiled as they reached the cathedral, walking up to Dimitri.**

** "Guardian Belikov," Emerald said, "will you watch what we learned to do with our elements and the Light balls?"**

** "Um..." Dimitri smiled looking at Rose before looking back, "sure."**

** Dimitri stood and went with the two to the Right side of the court yard. Andora made no hesitation in moving to the cathedral. She spoke to Lissa and Rose keeping her voice low, making others lean in to hear.**

** "Here's something I bet you guys don't know," Andora spoke quickly.**

** "What's that?" Lissa asked.**

** "Tomorrow is Dimka's birthday," Andora stated.**

** Shock spread over Rose's features, "he didn't say anything about it."**

** "It might have to do with everything going on," Andora sighed, "maybe he forgot himself. Or maybe he didn't want anyone to know."**

** "Has he not want to celebrate it in the past?" Rose asked.**

** Andora nodded, "many times."**

** Rose and Lissa shared a look, but Andora spoke, "let's give him a surprise birthday party." That didn't need long to register in their heads and they broke out in smirks. "So were on the same page then?" Andora laughed lightly, "let's keep the fact that we know it's a secret until the party."**

** Lissa giggled, "you've been spending way too much time with Rose."**

** I smirked, "your probably right. Does everyone agree?" Everyone nodded, seeing smirks along some of them. "Alright, you still need to call his family. They probably have already realized this fact. Make sure there in loop."**

** Rose nodded, eyes moving to Dimitri as he and the girls moved to water to use water in their moves. "I'll call now."**

** "No," Adrian pulled Andora away from the two, "we need to leave."**

** "What are you..." Andora paused, "oh. He's right guys, I'm getting worn out by using so much Light for so long."**

** The Light balls went to in front of Andora. They came together in a bigger ball as the others disappeared. "Time to go, Andora?" Dimitri asked.**

** "Yep, let's go," Andora said.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch: 15:**

** Once inside the court again the friends slip up. Eddie, Dash, and James went to their guardian duties. Sonya and Mikhail went to their own rooms. Christian asked Dimitri to go with him to get some food. Dimitri didn't argue and went with. Everyone else went to Lissa's common room where Rose would call Dmitri's family. Andora had set up a meeting for Lissa, Adrian, and Sonya for their work on meditation and other calming methods. Emerald and Jill went to bed, after seeing the time. Rose and Christian promised to practice the morning before Dmitri's parents arrived.**

** We found Abe and Janine in Lissa's common room. I knew they were doing things more then what htey said. I saw between the two, feeling smug. Lissa and Rose took the couch in front of us and Adrian and Ash sat in the arm chairs.**

** "You missed a lot tonight," Rose said.**

** "If it was Andora's idea, I'm sure we did," Abe said.**

** "Why does she not have her glow?" Janine asked.**

** "Worn out," I nodded.**

** Abe chuckled, "I'm sure you used quite a lot of Light tonight."**

** I nodded once more. Rose took out her phone.**

** "Hello?" Olena asked.**

** "Olena, it's Rose," She said. Rose looked at the clocked. 6:00. It's am here, but pm there.**

** "Oh, hi there, Rose," Olena said.**

** "Liss... I mean Queen Vislisa would like to ask you for a favor," Rose handed the phone over before any protests.**

** "Hello, this is Vislisa," Lissa said.**

** "Yes, your majesty?" Olena asked.**

** "Please, call me Lissa," She seemed to blush.**

** "Alright, Lissa what can I do for you?" Olena asked.**

** "We just found out that today our time and tomorrow yours, is Dimitri's birthday," Lissa explained.**

** Silence on the other end gave us the impression she forgot, but when she spoke gain, we heard the pain in her voice. "Yes, we remember."**

** "Well I was thinking that maybe you and your family would come to the Royal Court and spend it with Rose and Andora. I think Dimitri would appreciate that. And you guys will get a vacation and do whatever you want. We will be responsible for your foot and whatever else you need."**

** "That is very generous of you, Lissa," Olena said.**

** Rose took the phone back, "please Olena. And there are things that we all need to explain to you. Things that are very important and need to be explained in person."**

** "Is something wrong?" True concern was used in Olena's voice.**

** "No everything's great," Rose said, "I just miss you guys. But please come."**

** Olena sighed, "I need to discuss this with my family. This could be very well what my mother wanted us to talk about."**

** "The plane will leave at seven am your time?" I asked looking at Lissa who nodded.**

** "It will leave no matter what," Abe said causing everyone to give him confused looks.**

** "I will discuss this with my family. Taking my kids out of school is not something I will look forward too..." Rose cut her off.**

** "I can give lessons to them," Rose said, "it wouldn't be a problem and I'm sure that D... that um... that it will be good experience for all of.**

** "You may be right about that," Olena said, "but the money Sonya and Karolina's work will need to be taken care."**

** "Lissa will have no problem handling that," Rose said, "and who knows, maybe you guys can find a life here at Court. Not that I'm pushing things or nothing, just staying it out loud."**

** "It's alright, Rose," Olena said, "if you don't see me tomorrow night your time, I will call you apologize."  
"Thanks, Olena," Rose said.**

** "You are most welcome, Rose," Olena sighed, "Talk to you later."**

** "Bye," Rose said.**

** "Well that couldn't have been more brief," Abe said.**

** "We need to be heading to bed soon," Rose said.**

** "What's keeping you?" Janine asked.**

** "Christian," Lissa sighed, "and Dimitri."**

** "Christian gave him the distraction that we needed to call his parents and explain to you two about tomorrow," Rose said. "Or rather today on human schedule."**

** "About Dimitri's birthday," Janine confirmed.**

** "Yes," Rose said.**

** Then Rose went into her explanation about what I had suggested earlier about the party. They both agreed to it. Actually, Abe wanted to be with Lissa, Rose, and I in the main party makers. The discussion had ended in almost perfect timing. Christian actually knocked before he opened the door.**

** "Ready for bed?" Christian asked, Lissa.**

** Dimitri looked to Rose, wanting the same answer. They both nodded.**

** "Dimitri," Abe said, "don't go too far. The day after tomorrow, you and I are going to be having a talk."**

** Dmitri nodded, expecting this. Adrian paled, remembering his threats that Abe had given him. Rose just glared at Abe, "I better be there when you have this discussion."**

** "We will see about that," Abe had a sparkle in his eye.**

** I yawned, getting ready to turn into a wolf, but remembered my clothes. "Okay, I need to get Pjs from Adrian's room if I'm sleeping in Ash's room again and a change of clothes for tomorrow."**

** "I'm sorry," Ash said, "I have duty tonight."**

** "But you've been up all day," Lissa said, "with us."**

** "I will only be on duty for no more than two hours," Ash said, "it would have been about four, but after getting beaten up by a girl today." He winked at me, "they thought I would need the extras sleep."**

** "I want you up by five, Andora," Janine said, "for training. We need to have it done with before Dimitri's parents arrive."**

** "There is something you need to know about that," Andora said, "I can't just plainly fight you or do any kind of combat without actual reason for it all."**

** "Why?" Janine asked.**

** "Because that leaves a drift. A drift that allows Darkness in. Without having a purpose for using violence," I shook my head, "it brings Darkness."**

** Janine nodded, "I will figure something out."**

** "I will take your clothes to my room," Adrian said, "if you want to sleep as a wolf in your bed with Rose and Dmitri."**

** I nodded, too tired to argue.**

** "She's going to need her own dresser soon," Dimitri said.**

** "Worry about it later," I said, before turning into a wolf.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch: 16:**

** The next "morning" I was up early for Janine's first lesson. I had slipped into Adrain's room to get a change of clothes without even waking him up. I could tell through the bond, of what I could feel, that he was indeed sleeping. So I took the moment to memorize his hansome features. He looked so angelic like when sleeping and took all I had not to crawl in with him and watch him sleep and feel his wormth. Whether in wolf form or not.**

** I didn't know where to find Janine so I just stiffed her out. She was in a ballroom, or that's what it looked like to me, exceptit wasn't as big. There were five guardians spaced around the room while Janine and another guardian was in in the middle of the room. I recgonized Ash and Kelvin among the group on the outside of the room.**

** "Early," Janine noted.**

** "Well I don't want to be late," I shrugged.**

** "Well you can stay there until I'm done talking to Olivan," Janine said.**

** I sighed, sitting down crosslegged. Since Olivan was the only one here, besides me and Janine, who wasn't in guardian uniform, I suspected he was the who I was suppose to defend. I didn't have to wait long beforer Janine motioned me over. I stood and went over to them.**

** "Alivan is who will be protecting duringo ur sessions," Janine said.**

** I nodded to him, "hello my name is Andora."  
"So I've been told," Olivan gave me a lopsided smile.**

** "Before I plan sessions I need to know what you can do," Janine said.**

** "What do you mean?" I asked. "Last night..." I was cut off.**

** "Last night you were fighting guardians and one of your friends. I need to see how you will fight a Strigori," Janine motionedt oward a suit at her feet.**

** "You want to see if I can stake a Strigori?" I asked in disbelief.**

** "Yes," Janine staed.**

** I shrugged, "alright."**

** Janine put on the suit and then toseed me a stake. "Will this hurt you?" I asked.**

** "No," Janine said, walking backwards, ending it as if that covered it. As if I was just suppose to take her word on it.**

** "Why?" I asked, being cautious and not falling for her game.**

** "Because I've made a sure of it," Janine's voice was nutearal.**

** Then she tensed and Olivan went to me, as if hiding. I tensed ready for Janine. She moved at a speed even faster then normal Dmphirs, I see wehre Rose gets it. But that wouldn't slow me down. I was in front of her in seconds. She shoved my shoulders, hard. I stumbled back, pretending that she got me enough to be attacken back when I shoved my shake into her hurt.**

** Her eyes stared wide as her body froze. I thought at first that I had killed her. The tension in the room made believe that even more. Fear started to ride in me, but I relized she wasn't falling to the floor and then she unfroze.**

** "I've killed Strigori since I was ten yeras old," I said, "with my wolf reflexes, I'm faster then they are."**

** "We will see about that," Janin motioned with her hand. The three guaridans that I did not know, stepped foward, putting on their own protective suit.**

** I moved as they did and skitted in front of them. He was a big guy and his movemnt caught me off guard. He grabbed my arm and threw me away from him. My back hit the floor, slidding backwards. My head never touched the ground, but all of a sudden, my head started to hurt and my vision became fuzzy. I jumpted up, needing ot get to Olivan, as I could see the big guy getting close to him.**

** "No using Light," Janine said.**

** I didn't need to. I ran right in front of the guy, pushing him with my shoulder as he just reached Olivan. The guy went flying in the direction that I pushed him. **

** I turned to the next guy, using my heel to kicked his ankle. It wouldn't effect a normal Strigori, but it did make this guy stumble. I blacked his puch, then I swiftly shoved my stake in his heart once I saw the opening.**

** Then I was tackled to the groud by the third guy. For a guardian, he didn't do it very well. Because the moment he tackled me and the way he did, put my stake right into his heart as he fell on top of me. Realizing his misake and that he was now supposably dead, he did not move. So I had to push him off, removing my stake.**

** Then I turned to see the big guy on Olivan. The big guys hands were on his shoulders, face moving to his neck. "No," I whispered. I moved fast, shoving the skake into his back causing him to freeze. Good, he felt it. I grabbed one of his shoulders, jerking him off of Olivan. He tried to punch me, but I grabbed his fist with my left hand as I went to stake him. His free hand caught my wrist. **

** If this was a real battle, I would use Light as a distraction, but Janine said no. Even in my time we had the advantage of Light or Darkness, but that didn't mean that I was useless without it. I bit down onto his wrist of the hand that I held. It would seem childish if it were some one else fighting, but my teeth were sharper then most. Not as long or think or sharp as a vampires, but it would hurt like Hell.**

** I got my answer when the guy yelled out in pain, lettting go of me complely. Blood was dripping from his hand, this would have happened even to a Strigori. My vision blured more and I had to finish this up quickly. I plunged my stake into the guys heart with his momentary distraction.**

** The guy fell, pretending to be Stigori. I hadn't taken my stake out, instead, my hands went to my head, as the pain in my head increased. The pain grew even more and then the next thing I knew everything went black.**

_** I had just had my tenth birthday and dad and I were visiting the Draco and his family. Draco was daddys bestfriend and mom and dad hang out with them a lot. Draco was disvorced from his Moroi ex-wife. They had a child, Andrew. He was my age and we got a long great.**_

_** Draco had other friends over, all girls, and all Damphirs. They brought their children with them. Anna and Chris and Luis, they might have more children, but I didn't know, nor did ask. Andrew didn't either and we just played with them.**_

_** We were outside, because dad said Draco didn't want the kids inside, it was normal when Draco had girls over. We were playing a simple game of catch and the first Strigori came out of no where. He went straight for Chris, teeth sinking right into his neck.**_

_** My first rection was, "daddy!" It was what my dad had told me to do if I had ever encountered a Strigori, because he would be near by.**_

_** Dad, Draco, and a couple of the Moroi girls came out of the house in minutes as the other two Strigori came out from hidding. It wasn't odd for Strigori to fight together, but they would either kill themselves or leave eachother after. Their hatred and need for power made them unable to coexist.**_

_** Draco usurred Anna, Luis and I behind him and the girls didn't go far from their children. I wondered how Chris' mother was going to feel when she found out that her son was dead.**_

_** Dad had already killed the Strigori who had taken Chirs' life. The others were ganging up on him. Draco went to help, evening the odds. Draco was an air user and it was enough to distract the Strigori, until someone could get a stake.**_

_** Dad was fighting a big guy and didn't look like dad was winning. Dad wasn't using his Light that he wield. I could tell that he had control over Light because of his hair was pure white. It never was black. I didn't like being on the side lines while my dad was having a hard time. I took a stake from Anna's mother and charged the big guy. He threw me like I weight nothing less then a fly. My back hit the ground hard.**_

_** "Andora!" My father yelled.**_

_** Luis' mother started up in the fight. Dad had been distracted my stupid stunt and the Strigori was about to take advantage of that, when the Moroi sliced his arm with her stake. The Strigori yelled in pain then slapped her across the face. Dad went deffensive and charged the Strigori. The Strigori wasn't stupid though and caught dads arm. He twisted it and bit into his neck. It wasn't a regular bit, it wripped out his throat and then he pushed his body into the Moroi woman.**_

_** I was up again. I felt Light shinning through me causing the Strigori to flinch. As I went to him, he tried grab me, but I caught his arm and sank my own teeth into his arm. If anyone else had done this, it wouldn't have left much of marks, but my wolf teeth sunk deep. I had also bit where the Moroi girl had sliced his arm with the stake. I sent Light into the wound through my teeth. **_

_** The Strigori's screams grew. I let go and plunged my stake into his heart without hesitation. The Strigori's body froze and then went limb, falling to the ground. Dad had taught me how to stake one and where the heart was.**_

_** I went to my dad and the Moroi, who was already looking down at him with grief in her eyes. I wouldn't let me myself think about it, but I had no choice when I saw my father lying their, eyes wide with shock. His body frozen, dead. Their was blood leaking from his neck. Still leaking.**_

_** I shut down my mind, thinking of the other Strigori. Draco had his breathing cut off and the Strigori couldn't move. Draco didn.t know what else to do I realized. I pulled my stake out the Strigori who had killed my father and with out hesitation, plunged it into the only Strigori left, heart.**_

_** Everyone was breathing heavy. Draco was looking at me with shock and he didn't know I could possess the ability to stake a Strigori. But more apparently, he was more surprised that I was fighting. My father had always tried to keep me out of the fights. His eyes shifted to where my dad lie died. Shock and sorrow took his features. I knew if he didn't have his pride to worry about, he would have started crying.**_

_** With the danger gone, that left me able to grieve. Unlike Draco, though, tears did flow from my eyes. I crumbled to the ground, hands shaking, still crying and wrapped my arms around my knees. My father was dead and I had just killed his killer along with another Strigori. **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch: 17:**

** My vision was fuzzy, but I could hear people talking around me. And it just so happen that hey were talking about me.**

** "Did she hit her head any time when you pushed her onto the floor?" Janine asked, voice seeming confused, "it didn't seem like it."**

** I heard footsteps apprach the gum, "hey guys Dimitris... what happened?" That was Rose's voice.**

** "Were not entirely sure," Janine said.**

** I groaned, trying to clear my vision more. Things became clear and I noticed everyone was looking at me as I rose to my feet. Ash was there, helping me to my feet. Everyone was closer to us now, and they were all looking at me. It felt like I had been out for hours, but maybe it wasn't that long.**

** "Are you okay?" Ash asked.**

** "What happened?" I ignored his question.**

** "Well when you stabbed Dav, your hands went to your head," Janine said, "and you cried out in pain then passed out. We all came to see what happened. Ash checked and said you were alive. Then we started to figure out what happened when Rose showed up and then you started to come too."**

** Wow I really hadn't been out that long then. "Do you know what happened?" Ash asked.**

** "Not exactly," I shook my head, "it was like I had gone back in time, to when I stake my first Strigori. When my father died. It was weird. Somehow my fight Dav, did you say his name was? Seemed a little similar."  
"Maybe it brought back the memory," Kelvin said, "you don't remember have of your past."**

** "I rememer that part, it's what happend after my people died before I met Dimitri that I can't remember," I objected.**

** No one said anything. No one knew what to say. I was a Shape-shifter. It wasn't exactly something they were an expert on. Then I looked at Rose and my eyes widen, "did you say Dimitri's family is here?"**

** "No," Rose smiled, her excitment coming back, "but I was about too."**

**Narator's POV**

** Andora, Rose, Ash, Kelvin, Dav, Olivan, and Janine arrived at the airport just as the stairs on the door on the plane connected. Olena and Karolina with Zonya in her arms came down the stairs first. Andora resisted the urge to move toward them as Rose started too. Paul and Vikotria came next with Yeva not that far from them. Sonya came last with Alexander in her arms.**

** "Rose," Olena said, hugging her the moment they got close enough.**

** Rose didn't notice when Mark and Okasana came down the stairs with another guy with them. The family huddled around Rose speaking about how they missed her and were sad to have seen her gone. Eventually, though they backed off. That was when Rose noticed the two bonded mates.**

** "Okasana and Mark!" Rose said, "what are you doing here?"**

** "Abe said we should come with the family on this plane to Court," Mark said, "he said there was someone who could help us with the Darkenss situation."**

** "Oh you mean Andora," Lissa said while Rose glared at Abe, "why didn't you tell me about this?"**

** "What do you mean?" Mark asked at the same time, Abe said, "I meant it to be a surprise and clearly it was."**

** "Hello," Andora couldn't take it anymore and stepped up next to Rose, "it's nice to see you both again."**

** "Again?" Mark asked.**

** "Rose," Olena said, "who is this?"**

** "This is Andora," Rose said, a big smile plastered on her face.**

** No one could speak, just shock was written across the family's, Marks, and Okasan's face. Finally it was Viktoria was the one to break the silence, "Andora's a wolf."**

** "A Shape-shifter," the unknown man said, who was standing in the background of Mark and Osakana.**

** "I think you have some explaining to do yourself, Mark," Rose said.**

** "This is Despherine," Mark said, "he's another Spirit user."**

** "Really?" Adrain's curiousity peaked up.**

** "Look," Andora said, "we have a lot of explaining to do, bt let's do it inside."**

** Everyone moved toward the door that would lead into the Court.**

** "Like what is a Shape-shifter," Sonya suggested.**

** "And who will be teaching us to get a rid of the Darkness called by spirit," Mark said.**

** "Oh, Andora's doing that," Lissa said.**

** "Of course," Despherine said, "who better then the one being left on earth who can control Light and Dark."**

** "I will not have anything do with Darkness if I can help it," Andora shook her head.**

** "Also introductions are in order," Olena said, looking at Lissa.**

** "There's something else important that we need to dsicuss," Rose said," besides Andora being a Shape-shifter."**

** They rounded the Court, to the common room. They had set up for all there friends. It was also where Dimitri's party is going to be held.**

** "What is that?" Yeva asksed.**

** Rose looked at Mark, "remember that story you told me about that spirit user who told a story that he had brought a Strigori back to life?"**

** "The fairy tail, yes," Mark said. He spoke quickly trying ot sotp questions and shock at the impossible idea, but no one said anything.**

** Rose continued, "well I found that spirit user."**

** Both Mark and Okasana were thrown into shock. "Rose you didn't."**

** "I did. He told me his story and he and Lissa proved the theory was correct."**

** Okasana and mark gasped, "Rose, you can't be serious." But Mark could tell from his bond mate that she was telling the truth.**

** Rose motioned toward Sonya K. "She was a Strigori and Robert truned her back."**

** "He proved it ot you?" Mark asked.**

** "Not til after lissa tried it," Rose shrugged, hiding her smile.**

** "Lissa," Yeva said, "queen Vislisa?" She looked spectically at Lissa.**

** "We are all friends here," Lissa said, "please call me Lissa."**

** "This was my bond mate," Rose said.**

** "Was?" Mark practically exclaimed.**

** "I almost died from a bullet, but my own wil power brought me abck to life and broke the bond," Rose shrugged, "we don't really understand it ourselves."**

** "So tell me," Okasan said, they had just reached the common, "who did Lissa bring back from Strigori state?"**

** Rose openedthe door and everyone pilled in. They all froze at the sight of Dimitri. It was more of the families shock that made everyone esle stop. Dimitri who was sitting cautouly on the caouch, hiding his anxiety.**

** "She brought Dimitri back from being Strigori," Rose stated.**

** There was shocked silence from teh fimile while everyone, but Rose, Lissa, and Andora relaxed. Then Alexander was handed off to Andora and Zonya was given to Rose. The family swarmed Dimitri.**

** Andora at that moment relized one of them could ruin their plan for his birthday. She took Adrain's hand without warning calling on Light.**

** "Yes?" Adrain asked.**

** Androa used their bond and Light to tap into spirit. Adrain gasped. Every,b ut hte Belikov family look at the two. Andora spread her throughts to every family member, but the babies and Dimitri. She also sent the message to Mark, Okasana and Desperine. **_**Don't tell him about his birthday. Whether or not he remembers, don't saying anything about it. We have a surprise pary for him set up tonight.**_** The family gasped turnedto Andora.**

** "How did you do that?" Adrain asked.**

** "Same way I got into Rose's head, just Lissa didn't realize it."**

** "What are you talking about?" Dimitri demanded.**

** "Andora just sent us a thought through our heads," Olena said. Her arms were wrapped protectivly around her son.**

** "What'd she tell you?" Dimitri asked.**

** "She told us that you were indeed and Sprigori and that Lissa brought you back to life," Sonya B. said, "she didn't want any doubters about anything.**

** Sonya K. took a seat in one of the arm chairs with Mikhail standing next to her. Rose and Olena sat next to Dimitri. Paul sat on Olena's other side.**

** Lissa and Christain sat at he other couchwith Andora on Lissa left. Viktoria was on Andora's other side. Her arms were stiill held Alexander who was wrapped in her hair. The way she held him was as if she was an expert. Okasana and mark took their seats on the love seats and Desperine stood besdie the chair. **

** Abe, Sonya B. and Adrain sat in the other arm chairs. Janine and the rest of the guaridans remained standing.**

** Then everyone begain to tell the new comers everything that happened sense the Strigori attack. Andora finally explaiend Light and Darkness. That Light was love and happiness and white and good. That Darkness was pain and sorrow and black and evil. She explained how her race had really died out. That it was because of Darkness consuming everyone.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch: 18:**

** Janine came forward, "now that we all know about Andora, I would like to know what exactly happened to her at practice today.**

** "What do you mean?" Dimitri demanded.**

** "She feinted," Rose said.**

** "What?" Dimitri asked.**

** "Exactly I want to know," Janine said, "why did you have a vision of the past?"**

** Andora sighed and started to explain what happened the day her father died much more detailed then she did before. **

** There was silence. Because like because no one kenw what to say. No one knew that much about shape-shifters. well except one person.**

** "Andora," Dimitri said, brekaing the sielnce, "when you want into your depresssion after Lissa became queen, I foud this reachers. He's like a historian more containing animals the evolutions."**

** "Wait," Andora said. "you had reasurch done on me?"**

** "I was worried," Dimitri said, "I didn't know what else to do."**

** "Is he smart?" Paul asked.**

** "What's that?" Dimitri asked, while others were just as attacken back.**

** "Is this a smart man, uncle Dimka?" Paul asked.**

** "Yes," Dimitri nodded, "very."**

** "Then he should be able to help aunt Andora, right?" Paul asked, looking between him and Andora.**

** "That's why I was mentioning it," Dimitri sighed, "maybe he can put the missing pieces together."**

** "Help figure out about that vision and why the bond works both ways and more on Adrain's part," Mark said, "because that's a mystery."**

** "Everything seems to be a mystery," Lissa sighed.**

** "He's not going to look at her as a science experiment," Christain's sarcastic tone cut in, "is he?"**

** "No," Dimitri said, "but he might treat her as a queen."**

** "Well that should be interesting," Adrain smiled.**

**Andora's POV**

** Adrain's statement made me think of Darkness that pushed at the edge of the bond from Adrain seeing all the auras in the room. And then just like that, I was in his head. He had been calculating all the aura's in the room sense we got here. Five spirit users in one room had amazing effect on that. What was amazing, what he seemed more interested in was my aura. It was pure white. No Darkness what so ever. His thoughts of me seemed to pore into his mine. But before I could analize any of it, I was snapped right of his head, sitting next to Lissa and Viktoria.**

** I groaned pressed my hand to my forehead.**

** "Andora," Dimitri hesitated about coming over to me.**

** "I was in Adrain's head," I announced.**

** "You were?" Adrain said through a bunch of gasps, "what'd you head, see?"**

** "Aura's," I stated, "before I snapped out of it. I wish I knew how it happened. But what I did get something important out of it."**

** "What's that?" Yeva asked, interiged.**

** "That Darkness in the spirit user in this room," I said. I stood up, giving the baby to Sonya. "I'm taking it out."**

** "You can do that?" Mark asked.**

** "Of course," Desphia said, "she can control Light and Darkness."**

** I ignored him and went up to Lissa. She didn't flinch or questioned me when I placed my hands above her head. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the Darkness that flowed through her. I grabbed a hold of it with my mind a pulled it out. I heard he gasp and a minute later, more followed.**

** I opened my eyes to find ball of Darkness between my hands. It was black, shadowy like and moved like it was alive. Sparks of evergy, power, could be seen in it. I went over to Sonya K. "May I take the Darkness from you?" It was in bad as her as it was in Lissa. Desphia had it worse then both of them though. She nodded and I moved my hands and the ball of Darkness above her head. I did the same thing I had done with Lissa and when I heard her gasp, I opened my eyes.**

** The ball of Darkness had grown double the size. A little less then the size of a soccer ball. I moved over to Desphia and he nodded to me, "I trust what you are doing." I nodded back and did what I had done before. Only opening my eyes when he gasped. Everyone else had gapsed as well because the size the ball had groan much more now. It was two feet long and wide. I didn't move to Adrain or Okasana because their Darkenss was undercontrol for now.**

** I steped away from Desphia, staring at the Darkness in front of me. "It's beautiful..."**

**Narrator's POV**

** Everyone was frozen when Andora had started talking and watched in fear as pure white hair slowly started growing black. "It's so powerful, so wonderful."**

** "Andora," Dimitri said.**

** "The possibilities with it..." Andora continued as he hadn't spoken, "the things that could be done... it's so beautiful."**

** Dimitri stared in horror as the blackness continued to grow as it was now almost all the way to her shoulders. He couldn't speak and was stuck with disbelif and horror.**

** "Andora!" Adrain snapped.**

** Andora's attention came a little bit off the black ball, feeling Adrain through the bond. It was enough for Adrain to get her to look at him and he held her gaze with compulsion. "Snap out of it."**

** Andora shook her head, dazed and then looked at the ball in surprise and white snapped all black out of her hair. Everyone sighed and relaxed.**

** Anddora now looked at the ball in horror. "Get rid of that thing, Andora," Dimitri ordered. So she did, concentrating on it disolving and disapearing. They watched it vanish from sight and Andora dropped her hands with relief. She hid her face in shame, tears threatening.**

** "I don't think you should do that again," Dimitri said.**

** "I ned too," Andora whsipered, "I'm the only one who can, until they've learned to bring on Light instead of Darkness."**

** "What if you slip up?" Desphine walked forward, "what if you turn to Darkness."**

** "I wont..." Tears dripped from her eyes.**

** "You just showed that there is a possiblity of it," Desphine said.**

** "I wont!" Andora looked up at Desphine, tears running wild, "I cant. I'm the last one and I'm only one who can do this. The spirit users need to know Light. All of them. The world could be better off. Look at Lissa, she's queen. We can't lose her and I don't want to lose her. I don't care if it ends up killing me. I will get what I need done without Darkness."**

** Dimitri was about to go to her, when Adrain stood, wrapping an arm around her. "It won't end up killing you. I won't let it." Andora hid her face in his neck.**

** "Neither will I," Dimitri said.**

** "No one here will let you die," Lissa said, looking at everyone in the room.**

** "Darkness has been in you before," Dimitri said, "when you watched your race die out and the small depression when I turned and the one you were after Lissa became queen and after something that happened with Adrain. Which means the only way too keep Darkness out of you is to keep you happy and we will do that. Your not alone in this."**

** "I know that," Andora said.**

** Everyone could tell there was more of meaning to that, but did not push it. Andora lifted her head, brushing the tears from her eyes forcing a smile, remembering some things. "Now lets get off this train and celebrate that the Belikov's are here."**

** Some people ginned, Rose and Olena giggled. Andora thought about taking her seat back with Lissa and Viktoria then reailzed that Adrain had his arm around her. She started blush deeply and couldn't keep her emotions hidden. Adrain mused, pulling back and returned to his seat, allowing her to do the same.**

** Viktoria stood, seeming a nervous, "Rose."**

** Everyone's attention was on her, "I want to appolagize for what happened the night you left. I talked to Sonya about what you had told me and you were right. If he ever shows his face again, and I quote, 'his face won't be so pretty anymore'." That caused Rose to laugh, "and yeah so I'm really sorry."**

** "It's alright," Rose said, "You weren't the only influence in my decision to leave. If anything it was the lowest on the radar." She couldn't help it. Her hand found Dimitri's. "But you were upset and it turns out you didn't mean half of what you said about me."**

** "Correct," Viktoria grinned.**

** The rest of the time was talking about Belikov family catching up with Rose and Dimitri. And well everyone got to know eachother. Before Dimitri and Lissa took the family and Okasana and Mark and Despine around Court, she decided to make her session with the spirit users with everyone there.**

** "So like I was telling, Adrain, Soyna, and Lissa earlier I can't start up your training until you guys have a peacful aura around you. Lissa is closer to it then any of you," Andora sighed.**

** "And you know how their suppose to do that?" Mark asked.**

** "Yeah," Christain said, "she sure does. You guys have to meditate."**

** "You mean were suppose to sit cross-legged and think about peace?" Desphine asked in disbilief.**

** Andora sighed, "like I told Christain, that is not what meditation is. It's about being in a confortable possition, alone, in a peaceful area and sounds that are peaceful to you. It's not my choice how you do it. But then when you have all that accounted for, you need to relax your body and concentrate on your center while drawing love, peace, and happiness to you. Because that's what Light is."**

** "That makes sense," Mark said.**

** "Your seriously buying into this?" Christain asked.**

** "You shouldn't hold someone's word so lightly who can control Light," Desphine said.**

** "But it's not the only exercise you need to do," I said.**

** "How long will we need to meditate?" Sonya K. asked.**

** "Once a day for ten to twenty minutes," I nodded.**

** "Alright," Adrain said, "what else do we have to do?"**

** Andora countinued on giving the small exercises that would allow Light to come to them. If they didn't have or want an opening to Light, then there would be no chance of it coming. She explained that as well.**

** Then Lissa, Dimitri and his family were off with Okasana, Mark, and Desphine. Everyone else either went to do guardian work or started on getting the party ready. It was 4:00 a.m. and they realized they had taken too much time up. Super was going to be happening. Andora sent a mind message to the tour group, excluding Dimitri, not eat anything.**

** Rose, Abe, and Andora were the main planners with Ash, Adrain, Sonya, Mikhail, Janine, James, and Christain were the helpers. They achieved two new helpers though, Jill and Emerald. They had done their lessons with Rose and Christain before the Belikov family arrived and wanted to give everyone their privacy, but were very egar to help with decorations.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch: 19:**

**Dimitri's POV**

** We had finished the tour of Court around 4:50, with added pit stops for changing the babies. I had suggested going back to the common, but everyone was persisting that the tour couldn't be over yet. They complained, even though I told them that we had seen everything there was too see. But Lissa had a phone call and said lets go back and everyone agreed just like that.**

** I could sense that the group was on edge as we walked back to the common. Everyone except Desphine. He seemed rather calm compared to everyone else. Then once we got there, Viktoria threw her arms around me in a big hug. Everyone else went inside and then she let go of me, grinning wide, "let's go brother."**

** We walked into the room and I froze at a big shout, "happy birthday!" How did I not see this coming? Mother and granmda never forgot my birthday. They always sent a card when I left. But I thought they werer just so happy that I was alive that it didn't sink in.**

** My thoughts of anything were cut off by Rose wrapping her arms arouned me and kiss me deeply. My arms slipped around her as more cheering went on.**

**Narrator's POV**

** Rose pulled away from him, with a huge grin on her face. They all shared the same, even the guaridans couldn't hid their smile. There were other guardians and friends of Dimitri that could be found. The guariands came in and out to do their duty. Everyone had their chance of hugging Dimitri before everyone seemed to calm down and start to enjoy themselves. The room was hung with Light dancing around the room.**

** "Thank you guys," Dimitri looked from Rose to Lissa.**

** "Don't thank us," Rose said.**

** "You should thank Andora," Lissa said, "this was all here idea and it was also her idea to bring your family here."**

** Dimitri looked for Andora who was standing besides Paul holding Alexander. She blushed when he found her. "I can't take all the credit."**

** "She's being humble," Rose said, "none of this would have even been thought of if it wasn't for her."**

** Dimitri walked up to Andora, through th crowd. He took Alexander from her without and word and handed him to Olena who was standing not too far watched with curiousity, but a little nervousness. Then Dimitri hugged Andora, she froze from shock, before hugged him back. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.**

** "No need for thanks," she said, "your my best friend."**

** That was whne Dimitri froze, before he hugged her tighter, memories flowing into his head. "My best friend forever," he hid his face in her hair, hiding the trickle of tears that exscaped.**

** "Of course," she said.**

** When Andora first came into Dimitri's life, he went off all the time about she was his best friend before he turned six. He had asked his mother many times if they would be best friends forever. Olena could never answer that, just told him that it was her choice. **

** She didn't know what else to say. Wolves don't normally live more then fifteen years and at first she didn't feel all that safe with a wolf around her son. But she soon realized that she was no ordinary wolf, but that doesn't mean that she would be living longer then that. That didn't stop him from asking Andora herself, and she would nod, though he still felt the need to have his mothers confirmation. But when it became clear that she was not aging, he had stopped asking.**

** Olena had started crying at the sight and Paul just grinned, knowing that his uncle was happy. "Hey now, no hogging the birthday boy," Rose giggled.**

** "Jealous?" Andora teased and her and Dimitri pulled apart.**

** "Of you and Dimitri?" Rose asked, "of course not." She smiled.**

** Talk sprung amoung everyone. Everyone wanting to talk to Dimitri. Adrain handed Andora a glass of wine.**

** "Oh no," she shook her head.**

** "Come on, now," Adrain grinned, "it's your best friends birthday party. Besides, it's not like you'll be cutting yourself off from me."**

** "Will you be drinking?" Andora questioned, eyeing the glass.**

** "Maybe one or two, but you have the right to have much as you want," Adrain said.**

** "The last time I got drunk," Andora shook her head, not allowing herself to think about it and takes the drink.**

** As time went by, Andora got a too excited, "present time."**

** "Food first," Eddie complained.**

** "Presents," Andora told him seriously.**

** "Food," Eddie protested.**

** Andora pointed to the table full of presents, "presents."**

** "Eddie," Lissa chuckled, "theres food everywhere for before supper."**

** "But tradition goes..." Eddie was cut off.**

** "Screw tradition," Andora complained, "presents," she turned to Dimitri and gave him the puppy dog look.**

** Dimitri chuckled, "presents it is." Eddie smiled despite him being over ruled.**

** There many presents on that table. There was simple equipment, clothes, that so happen to be his type, western novels, and a bundle of ponytails from Adrain. There were many others, but the last two Dimitri paused wehn he saw who they were from.**

** "Andora," Dimitri groaned. "You didn't need to get me anything, you've done so much for me already."**

** "So what? Open them up," Andora insisted, "will it make you feel better that I technically only made them for you and didn't buy them."**

** Dimitri sighed, picking up the big one. Andora motioned for Rose to join him. It was a box containing two silver braclets that looked like sweat bands. He picked them up to exaim them. One said 'The Greatest Gurdian' on the top, but it was in Russian. On the bottom there were clamps to hold each end onto the wrist. On the left clamp had half a heart with love written in it. Near the heart was a small rose.**

** The other one said the same thing on top, but it was in english. On the bottom near the right clam was a half heart with forever in it. Near the heart was a small tulip.**

** "What are these?" Dimitri looked up at Andora with confusion.**

** "Wrist bands," she took the one that was written in Russia and put it on his left wrist, "only I can take them off."**

** "Silvers ones?" Rose questioned as Andora put the other one on Rose's left arm.**

** "Yes and you won't feel them at all, trust me," She nodded. "It's from Adrain and I both. A rose is a symbol for love and a tulip is a symbol for eternal love."**

** "Thanks," Rose said, both looking at their wrist bands with confusion.**

** "It has both spirit and Light infused with it," Andora went on, "if Rose is in danger the rose will glow and will tell you in your heart and vise versa for you too Rose with the tulip. Of course it will signal me as well."**

** "Really?" Both Rose and Dimitri looked up at her with shock.**

** "Yep and if yourself is in danger a Light shield will apear," Andora went on, "if you guys are together and are in danger then you can control the Light shields."**

** "That's amazing," Rose said.**

** "Thank you," Dimitri said.**

** Andora just shrugged, "well being human I have spent so little time with you guys and I want to give what protection I can. Plus you two are package deal now so yeah."**

** "Well again thank you," Dimitri said, "and you too Adrain."**

** Adrain just shrugged.**

** "I didn't know you learned how to put spirit into silver yet," Lissa said.**

** "I didn't," Adrain said, "well I did, but Andora did most of it."**

** "Next present," Andora said, excitment going through her again.**

** Some chuckles went through the group as she handed him the smaller size box. He found a glass ball that that was pure white.**

** "What is it?" Christain asked.**

** "Remember those Light balls from last night?" Andora asked. The ones who had been there nodded. "there is one in there and the glass the can only be broken by a stake with all five elements in it."**

** "All it is, is a white ball," one of the guaridan said.**

** "The Light in it has an activation word' doesn't matter what language you say it in," Andora states.**

** "What is it?" Dimitri asked.**

** Andora gave a mistivious grin, "I'll tell you a riddle tha will answer your question."**

** Dimitri nodded, "let's here it."**

** "Who does your heart belong too?" Andora kept on her grin.**

** Dimitri smiled as well. Andora dimmed the Lights so they don't show at all. "Roza," Dimitri whispered.**

** The glass ball started to glow and moved out of Dimitri's hand. It spun around him resting on his shoulders. "How do you shut it off?" Dimitri asked.**

** "Well you control it," Andora shrugged, "just grab it."**

** So Dimitri did and the Light went out, but the Lights around the room reapareared.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch: 20:**

**Andora's POV**

**I was on my third glass of wine. Let me tell you something, wine is good. More specific the red kind, if there was any other kind, by this point I wasn't sure. All I knew was tehre was people everywhere. Moving around and talking lke there was a great gossip going on. That's when the headache started to form. I tried to ignore it, tried to think, but then things started to get fuzzy and I knew what was happening.**

** I pushed through the light buzz and the head ache calling Light to try and find a spirit user. Adrain come here please. It's happening again. Thought he might not know what 'it' was, but that was the point. I found a spirit user and clasp their hand, causing them to gasp.**

** I looked up to see Okasana.**__**Using Light again, I pulled at spirit.**_** Please watch Okasana.**_** I felt someone else take my other hand when everything went black.**

_**I was standing in crowd with my mother next to me. I was twelve and people were talking everywhere. It was a mix of my kind, Moroi, and Damphirs. Something had happened that caused fear and confusion. My mother and I were trying to figure out what happened. She was asking people, but they were too busy to answer. **_

_** We kept on moving forward, pushing through the crowd. And then we were through and there he was. Jasper a kid my age was laying on the ground looking frozen. He looked like he was sleeping, but the difference was, his hair was pitch black. People's hair was white with black mix, sometimes, but never pitch black.**_

_** Jasper was the first guy I had crush on when I was nine. He had a tendicy to be more recless the most. His hair was also more black then most our age. Horror struck through me.**_

__**"Calm down, Andora,"**_** that was Adrain's voice. This wasn't right.**_

__**"Okasana and I are here for you, Andora," Adrain said, "this isn't real. It's a memory."**

_**He was right, but my body still trembled from seeing a good friend dead. I stepped closer to him, falling to my knees. I saw fresh scars all over his body, but there was no blood. Tears spilled from eyes and my mother was by my side, arm wrapped around me.**_

__**My vision cleared and I was laying on the floor in the middle of the common. I was still clutching both Okasana's and Andrain's hands, I was being held up by Mark. I let them pull me to my feet and everyone's eyes were on me.**

** "I'm okay," I tell everyone, "go back to what you were doing."**

** Dimitri steped foward into my line of view, "what did you see, Andora?"**

** I sighed telling them of the first death that started from Darkness. Or at least the first death that started our exstinction. People listened intently, but no one spoke of it as they all seemed to calm down. We all started to dinner with a tables being set up.**

** Supper went great and everyone loved what ever it was called. I thought if I asked, I wasn't going to be able to eat it, seeing as Royals ate things that I never heard of. Though, I didn't hesitate when I noticed it was meat. My wolf loved eating anything meat like.**

** I drank more, exspecally trying to get over the memory. I was pretty sure nobody noticed until Adrain found me, sitting on in chair listening heavly about a conversation between a guardian and Christain. I had no interest in it what so ever, but I couldn't stop myself from paying so much attention. I had a wine glass in my hand and sipped on it once in awhile.**

** "What that's," Adrain said, "your seventh?"**

** I blinked at my wine glass then looked up at him, "so what if it is?"**

** "You don't have a clue do you?" he asked.**

** "No," I say, "got a problem with it?"**

** He leaned closer and I could smell his sent and felt my heart go wild, "and you werer worried I would drink too much."**

** "Oh and how many have you had," I could hear the slur in my words.**

** "Two," he said, "just like I promised."**

** "Good for you," his lips were in my plain sight and took everything I could not to kiss him. "Well," I say standing, "maybe you should have dricken more." I walked away, keeping eyes on him before looking away. I could feel his gaze still on me.**

** I walked into the backroom that we had attached to the backroom in case some couple from the party came to make out or just a place to get away from the party for awhile. That was what I was doing, only hoping that there was no couple there. And there wasn't, thank god.**

** I sighed, running a hand through my hair. My head spun and leaned up against the wall. I didn't even hear the door open. But I did notice when he came up to me.**

** "Oh, Ash," I said, giving him a smile, or I hoped it was a smile.**

** "Hello, Andora," he was standing so close to me, close enough to wear I could feel the heat from his body, "your looking beautiful as ever."**

** I blinked. Oh the dress. Adrain suggested it and pushed for it to point where I said yes. It was black and sleevless.**

** "Thank you," I nodded, and then froze when his hand went to my face.**

** "But your always beautiful," I could smell the alchol on his breath. He was drunk too. His hand stroked my cheek and I wanted to push it away, but I couldn't. I was drunk and couldn't manage it. Not to mention I hadn't been touched for so long. **

** His other hand took my waist and his mouth found mine. I couldn't help, but kiss him back. My head started to clear, because I didn't want this. He kept kissing me and I kissed him back, I felt his hands stroking wear they touched. His lips moved down my cheek, neck, color bone, and too my brest causing me to blush and gasp. He came back up and was kissing me again.**

** My head was clear enough this time to hear the door open. My eyes landed on Adrain. I couldn't feel him through the bond, but I pushed Ash away from me.**

** "Adrain," I stumbled after him. He was out of the room and I followed. I got close enough to grab his arm, "Adrain wait."**

** He turned on me, "what?"**

** Pressure started inside my head and I realize it was Darkness pressing on Light and I realize it wa from the bond. My hand went to my head as I groaned, not being able to think.**

** "You okay?" Adrain asked, the pressure suddenly gone.**

** I looked up at him, amazed that he stopped being upset seeing me because I was in pain. But then the headache returned, but it was different. It kept on growing and my vision became fuzzy. "Adrain."**

** "I'm here, I'm with you," he said as everything with black for the third time toda and second time tonight.**

_** I was seventeen this time, Draco was hosting a party. He has lived in with my race sense I was fourteen. His son, Andrew and I have been dating sense we were sixteen and we both had been drinking. We were drunk to the fullest and in his bedroom.**_

_** We had been making out for what seemed like an hour, before clothes started coming off. His shirt was the first and then mine. Then he took off my bra and stayed like that for awhile. **_

_** This was harder to keep my head out everything. Adrain helped by talking to me. What helped was that I had to keep my feelings for Adrain out of my head.**_

_** Andrew was kissing around my neck, and he set his teeth on my neck, when the door slammed open. He shifted off of me to the side as we saw his dad come into the room. He thew his son off the bed. "Sorry to disturb you two, but you need to stop," Draco said.**_

_** "What are you doing dad?" Andrew asked, though you could heard the shyness in his voice.**_

_** "You two can do whatever you want, it's not my buiness, but do it when your sober," Draco said, "doing when your both drunk acidents happen."**_

_** "Dad, that's rediculus," Andrew said.**_

_** "Andora," Draco said, keeping his eyes away from me, "get dressed and go home. Any arguing and your grounded son."**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch: 21:**

** My eyes came clear and I could see arms were around me. My head was sore and tried harder to see. I pushed through my hang over and knew that Adrain was the one on the bed next to me. I could Rose and Dimitri were sitting next to my side of the bed, but my mind flashed back to last night.**

** I looked up Adrain, tears into my eyes, "I'm so sorry Adrain."**

** "Hey," he looked attacken back. Problably because he didn't realize that I was awake and I would end up doing this.**

** I hid my face in his chest, "I didn't want to do any of that."**

** "Hey," he treated more calmly as he rubbed my back, "I'm sorry for getting upset. You aren't mine to be upset about. You may be my bondmate, but you aren't mine to control."**

** "No Adrain," I shook my head still crying, "i didn't want to." I needed him to understand. I let it go, what I had been holding back ever sense I realized that he could feel my emotions. I showed him how I felt about him. I showed him that I loved him.**

** Adrain gasped and he looked at me, eyes showing shock, "why didn't just let me know?"**

** "It wouldn't have done any good," I shook my head, "it still probably won't, you just need to know now. I... I had to let you know. Know that I didn't mean it with Ash. And why would he do that?"**

** "He was drunk as you were," Adrain said.**

** I heard someone clearing their throat and I smiled at Dimitri and Rose. "So what happened after I fainted?"**

** "Well while you were drunk," Dimitri chuckled, "people had started going out of the common, more in couples rather then alone."**

** "That's when we went to our room and..." Rose was cut off.**

** "No," Adrain said, "she may know about what you two have done alone, but I don't want to know any of it."**

** "No," I smirk at him, "I want to know everything, don't leave out any details."**

** "Andora," Adrain said.**

** I giggled, not helping myself with curling up into him. "But serious," I say, "what happened?"**

** "Well when you didn't come to after the vision, I brought you here to the hospital," Adrain said, "they said it was probably a mixture of the drinking and the vision and just have to wait it out."**

** "Yeah wait it out and now I got a hang over," I said, "Draco was right. Nothing good comes from getting drunk and you shouldn't do anything with another person sexual way while you have drinken anything."**

** "I told them about the vision," Adrain said.**

** "When did we start calling them visions," I said, "there my memories."**

** Adrain shrugged, "just an easier term." **

** "Well," Dimitri said, "seeing as your awake now, and clearly awake."**

** "Even with a hang over," Rose smiled.**

** "We'll be going now," Dimitri said, with his own smile and stood.**

** They left and my mind some how went to the spirit users. The spirit users in the prision. Robert.**

** "No," Adrain said, already hearing what I had planned, "I understand how much you want them to be free from Darkness. But wait till your trainings over. Wait untill our Light trainining is over."**

** I molded over what he was saying in my head. "Your right about the ones in prision. They can wait. They have to, because I need to finish my training. Lissa and others can teach the ones the prision after I remove the Darkness. But Robert."**

** "No," Adrain said, already seeing it my head, "he can't be trusted."**

** "His brother couldn't be trusted," I said, "he's all alone right now, being by Darkness and needs help." Adrain was silent. "Adrain, we both know what that's like. Let's not bring it upon him."**

** "Alright," Adrain said.**

** I smiled, calling upon Light and then we were in the bushes where Rose dropped him in. It had been a few months, but his scent was still there. I used that scent while calling upon Light and was there. We were in his living room. He jumped up off his couch at seeing us.**

** "Who are you?" He started questioning, "how'd you get in? What do you want?"**

** I steped forward, but his eyes stayed on Adrain, "your that spirit user that with that Hathaway girl who kil..."**

** "Robert," god we did not need him going on about Rose or anything else. "Yes I'm sure you remember Adrain, with what few spirit users there are. But I'm sure you don't remember me."**

** He peered at me for several seconds before his eyes widdened, "your the wolf."**

** "How do you..." I was cut off.**

** "Your aura," Robert stated, as if that would answer it. It was what Lissa had said earlier with Sonya.**

** "Yeah I'm a Shape-shifter," I said.**

** Robert shook his head, "I wouldn't have believed it if someone told me. Your suppose to be exstint."**

** "I know," I say, "I watched my race die out."**

** "What do you want with me now?" Robert asked, "you've already taken my brother away from me."**

** "We want to help you," I tell him, which caused him to laugh. "I'm serious. Where is this getting you? Being all alone, letting Darkness consume you."**

** "What better choice do I have?" Robert said, "I have no one to trust. The Moroi world is going to ruins."**

** "You have me and with the new queen, things will become better," I said.**

** "You," his voice was harsh. He had built up a lot of bitterness in the last two months and was letting it out, "why should I trust you?"**

** "Because I can help you," I take I step foward, "I came take the Darkness away, I can teach you bring Light to you instead of Darkness."**

** Silence hung in the air and I could see Robert's defenses going down, "and the Hathaway girl?" When I was about to ask what he ment, he continued, "I know she will be where you are bringing me."**

** "She didn't mean to kill him, Robert," I said, "she was over rulled by the Darkness she took from Lissa and was just trying to protect her and Jill."**

** "My brother could have done great things," Robert said, "made the Moroi world right again."**

** "Lissa is doing that," I said, "trust me." I held out my hand to him.**

** He looked at me and then to Adrain, "you have been Shadow-kissed."**

** "I had Darkness in me from a depression, from fear. I over used Light trying to protect my friends," I explained, "I died."**

** "A Shape-shifter Shadow-kissed," Robert shook his head, "that is new."**

** "Robert," I took another step forward, "will you let me help you?"**

** He looked at me for a long time before he gave one simple answer, "yes."**

** I stepped closer to him, placing my hands over his head and sucked the Darkenss out of him. When he gasped, and I opened my eyes, I gasped myself. The Darkness ball was the size of the one I had taken from Lissa, Desphine, and Sonya together. I brought my hands together making the Darkness vanish.**

** I looked down at Robert and he was looking at me with amazment, "I will come with you on one condition. I get to be with you. I only trust you, which means I stay with you, no matter where that takes you."**

** I nodded, "pack your things, your coming with us to Court."**

** All Robert wanted to bring was one suit case, of which I wasn't sure what it contained, but didn't really care. When he was finished, Adrain spoke for the first time.**

** "Andora, do you know what time it is?" Adrain asked.**

** "I can't where I watch," I complained, "what if I phase? And I don't own a cell phone."**

** Adrain chuckled at some joke I wasn't in on, and he showed me his phone. There was the time; 6:05. "Okay so I know the time."**

** "Your lessons with Janine..." it was all he needed to say.**

** "Shit," I put my hand to my forehead, "Janine's going to freak."**

** "Such a word," Robert said, "I hope she isn't picking that up from you."**

** "Oh no," Adrain said, "but I know who she did pick up from."**

** "Would you two be quiet," I grabbed their hands, "we have to go, now."**

** "Now she understands," Adrain chuckled again just as we teleported.**

** We were standing in what was being used as my training room. Near the back wall and Janine and Olivan looked to our arrival.**

** "Early the first day, late the second," Janine mused.**

** "Sorry," I appolagized, "time got away from me."**

** "More like she forgot intirely," Adrain muttered.**

** I sighed, walking up to the two, "so do you need to see more of what I can do?"**

** "No I got what I needed," Janine said, "we will be doing combat practice for awhile. I won't be going for Olivan so will the thought that you will just be training to guard Ivoshkov over there be enough to not draw Darkness into you?"**

** "Yes actually," I said.**

** "Then my services are no longer required," Olivan said, "but I will still be watching. I'm just as curious as anyone else about what you can do." He walked over to wall, but not near the two spirit users.**

** "You ready?" Janine asked.**

** I nodded.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch: 22:**

** My training session went perfectly fine. It was just simple fighting and Janine only made one mark on me. Which happen to be a big scratch across my arm, but I got a few good hits with her.**

** I headed out the room with my two spirit user friends, examining my scratch. They both had already offered to heal, but I declined. I told them mabe future ones, but this one will be a battle scar. I had smiled about it, but Adrain just shook his head, knowing it was probably something Rose would have said. Robert had said nothing, but that didn't stop him from examining the long deep scratch that bearly bled, to make sure it wouldn't be too much touble.**

** When we get to the common, where we were going to meet for my training with the spirit user, they also saw the scrach before Robert and offered to heal it, but I declined.**

** Besides the six spirit ussers, Mark was present, along with Christain, Rose, Dimitri, and Mikhail.**

** "Robert," Mark said, voice sounding confused.**

** Then as everyone else noticed him, Rose threw herself in front of Lissa and Dimitri moved closer to Christain.**

** "Calm down guys," I say, "Please. I brought him here."**

** "Why would you do that Andora?" Rose asked.**

** "Because he wants the same thing you five want. Light. Peace," I continued.**

** "But he's Victor's brothers," Rose said.**

** "That doesn't make him the same person and you know it," I said, "look at Lissa and Jill."**

** "We weren't raised together," Lissa said.**

** "Does it matter?" This was getting me no where, "look I'll take full responsibility for him."**

** "Plus," Robert said, "I want to stay with her and only her. She is the only oneI trust."**

** "Yeah," Christain said, "she has that effect on people."**

** "Please, just trust me on this," I said, "he won't be a problem."**

** Lissa nodded, "it's okay."**

** "Lissa," Rose said.**

** "She knows what she's doing," Lissa said, "she wouldn't put any of us in danger."**

** Everyone nodded, excepting this.**

** "Alright before I start my questions, I will make sure you guys understand what you need to do by explaining it to Robert," I said, "only spirit users please."**

** They did a good job in explaining. Lissa and Okasana did the most explaining. Once they were done, Mark asked a question, "why do they need to open themselves up to Light? Isn't them wanting to have it instead of Darkness enough?"**

** "No, you got to prove to Light and yourselves that it is what you want instead of Darkness," I said, "It's like when I'm doing my combat training. It's a negative thing. It allows Darkness to come in unless I have a possative reason for doing it."**

** I could feeel the headache started then, and everything began to blur, "Robert, Okasana."**

** I took Roberts hand allowing Light to allow him to use spirit to to go into my mind.**

** "She wants you two to follow her into the vision," Adrain said.**

** "Again," an annoyance grown came from Rose was the last thing I heard before everything went black.**

_**I was nine and my father was teaching me combat moves. He was first teaching me defensive moves and once I understood everything me told me, he couldn't even touch me when I was on the defesive and he was offesnse. Though he wasn't actually trying to hurt me.**_

_** "Your a fster learner," my father praised, "that's good."**_

_** Then he started on the offense moves. When he was finished, he wanted me to go on offensive as he went on defensive. I some how end up using both without even relizing it. By the time we were done, I was exsosted.**_

_** "Now your an interesting fighter, Andora," my father said.**_

_** "What do you mean, daddy?" I asked.**_

_** "Your on the defensive, while on offense even though you know that I would only be defending. That's some good stragety," dad explained, "exspecally for some who doesn't know much about stragety."**_

_** I was fourteen. Andrew and I were getting combat training from his father, a couple guardians, and my dads old friend and Shape-shifter, Alan.**_

_** The guardians first started going over the basics of fighting. Then Darco explained to Andrew about using his element, which was air like his father. After that Alan explain things about using both Light and Darkness moves in a battle. I didn't plan on using anything to do with Darkness. I may not have told anyone, but I wasn't fully trusting Darkness. The Shaep-shifters who died had hair full black hair.**_

_** The guardians started going at us first. I dodged every move the guaridan made on me, using my animals speed, just like I was told. Considering my animal was a wolf, I was finding out pretty quickly that it gave me very quick reflexes. The guardian was too, and was starting too move in what he knew. **_

_** He told me to start getting offense as well. So I did. But when I had him pinned down, with his arms around his back unable to move, I wasn't the only one thrown into shock. I barley remember how I had done, but I had. I had used some Light mixed in with it, but it was basically just hand to hand combat.**_

_** Andrew wasn't doing that good, even when he used his element. The guardian him down the moment I started going on the offense. More people had showed up. Mostly guardains and few a Moroi. I pulled off the guardian.**_

_** "Have you ever fought before?" The guardian who was fighting Andrew asked.**_

_** I shook my head, "my dad showed me some moves and we did a little practice when I was nine, but not really."**_

_** Well you've just showed moved and ability that somoene sho was been training for at least a year would display," Alansaid.**_

_** "Maybe she should be helping with fighting Stirgori," one of the guardians said.**_

_** I was already feeling Darkness in me sense my dad died, and it has grown sense then because my people were dying out. But I could feel that this fighting was making it stronger.**_

_** I was in the middle of protecting a Moroi child from a Strigori. He was young and tried helping with the earth at his command. But he wasn't killed enough and ended up passing out.**_

_** I plunged my stake through the Strigori's chest. Two more appeaers. How did this end up? Oh yeah, the boy headed off on his own into the forest, being called by his element. And his childish behavior. I had been staying with the Cullens so I could fight Stirgori. I've staked one before.**_

_** I blinded the Strigori with a small flash of Light before plunging my stake into his heart. The woman recovered fast from the Light was going for the boy. The boy who was coming too and screamed when he saw her. I got ready to move when a tree root came out from the ground and through her heart, but it didn't stop there, went all the way through her body and then back out.**_

_** "Cool trick, Deven," I said, "but now I can't stake her."**_

_** "But I did good, right?" He asked, a seriousness to his tone.**_

_** I smiled, "yes you did good."**_

_** Deven's father and a couple guardian's apreard just then. Then stopped at the sight.**_

_** "You took down two Strigori's," Jex one of the guradian's said in disbelif, "all on your own?"**_

_** "Alan was right," Haven, the other guardian said, "she does have potiental."**_

_** "Deven took of her," I motioned toward the stunned Strigori.**_

_** "Good job son," Ulen Cullen said, waving his hand and the Strigori lit up like a torch. "But you shouldn't have gone off on your own." He turned to me, "thank you for looking after my son."**_

_** I shrugged, "it's kind of my job." I noticed that while protecting Deven, I had no Darkness start in on me.**_

** I bolted right up, but someone caught me, making sure I fall over. I was sitting on the ground, Dimitri was holding me with Adrain hovering. Dimitri must have oddly been the one to catch me when I had passed out. I was still holding Roberts hand. My breathing was heavy and gripped my eyes closed.**

** "Three visions in one," Adrain said, "that's new."**

** "I think it's more then that," Lissa said, "I think Light is calling on these visions, which is why she is exosted now."**

** "She's right," Sonya said, "we could see the Light moving in her aura, like when she calls upon it."**

** I groaned, "that's just great. While I have no control over it."**

** "Come on," Dimitri helped me to my feet, I squeezed Roberts hand in the process and once I was standing, I let go and sat on one of the love seats, Adrain next to me.**

** "Alright, well putting my problems aside," I turned to Lissa and Okasana, "how did your meditations go?" I had told them to start with that until they got a hand of it and then the others will come more easily.**

** "It's harder then imagined," Lissa sighed.**

** "She's right," Desphine said, "all those thoughts going on while trying to clear your head isn't easy."**

** "It's not believe me, but you guys will get it," I smiled, "once you do, you'll be saying 'what was our problem before?'" They all laughed, even gave me a glare in the process.**


End file.
